Le vent de la discorde
by Sillyria
Summary: Retour d'Emma et Snow à Storybrook après que Régina leur ait sauvées la vie. Mais les relations entre la Sauveuse et l'Evil Queen en quête de rédemption restent tendues… Swanqueen?
1. Chapitre 1 - Débuts difficiles

_Bonjour à tous, je me lance dans la fic, un petit passe-temps qui je l'espère, profitera à tous.  
_

_Si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas j'en tiendrai compte!_

_Le décor, les personnages et tout et tout ne m'appartiennent pas, mais merci à Adam et Edward de nous prêter leur création…_

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Débuts difficiles

La fête battait son plein ce soir-là chez Granny, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse son apparition…

Le silence qui s'abattit soudain dans la petite salle du restaurant figea Régina sur place. Mal à l'aise, elle se racla la gorge, maudissant celle qui l'avait convaincue de se montrer à cette soirée.

Tous la dévisageaient d'un air méfiant, tous sauf une personne : Emma, qui l'accueillit d'un grand sourire chaleureux.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?!_ », ragea Leroy en menaçant la reine déchue armé d'un couteau à gâteau.

« _C'est moi qui l'ai invitée._ », trancha le Shériff, excluant toute réclamation.

Surprise de cette prise de position en sa faveur, la mairesse redressa le buste, son habituelle assurance revenant aussitôt, un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur son visage.

« _Maman !_ », s'exclama Henry en enlaçant joyeusement sa mère adoptive. « Je suis content que tu sois venue ! »

« _Et moi aussi !_ », approuva la Sauveuse en arrivant à leur hauteur. « Si tant est que vos intentions ne soient pas de mettre le feu au Granny ! »

« _Soyez tranquille mademoiselle Swan, j'ai promis à Henry d'arrêter toute forme de magie._ »

« _C'est vrai, confirma le garçon. Je vais voir Grand-père, je veux lui demander de m'apprendre à me battre à l'épée !_ »

Et il disparut dans la foule piaillant autour des tables.

Ses deux mères le regardèrent avec amusement, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne autour d'elles. Un court silence gêné, un sourire tendu de chaque côté. Puis Emma se lança.

« _Il semble vraiment heureux que vous soyez venue_. »

« _Oui, merci encore de m'avoir invitée…_ »

Encore un silence où Régina évaluait les possibles réactions de la mère biologique d'Henry face à sa prochaine requête.

« _J'aimerai le voir plus souvent._ », dit-elle d'un ton mi-suppliant, mi-catégorique.

La blonde, prise de court, leva les sourcils en bafouillant.

« _Euh… oui enfin… je suppose que si vous arrivez à prouver que vous voulez vraiment changer…_ »

_« Mais je VEUX changer !_ »

«_ Peut-être mais comprenez-moi Régina, je préfère m'en assurer avant de vous confier mon fils _»

_« C'est MON fils…_ », siffla la brune entre ses dents.

« _Et bien en attendant, il restera sous MA protection_. », soutint la blonde.

Les mâchoires crispées, les poings serrés et l'air les entourant s'intensifia soudainement. Aucune d'elles ne baissait le regard devant sa rivale, une colère sourde empourprant leurs joues. Elles savaient ce sujet épineux et ce n'était pas le moment de s'engager dans cette bataille.

« _Henry reste mon enfant, je m'en suis occupée durant votre petit séjour dans la Forêt Enchantée tout comme je m'en suis occupée ces dix dernières années. Ne vous avisez pas de m'empêcher de le voir, Shériff. C'est un conseil_. », lança la mairesse avant de tourner les talons à son interlocutrice, ne laissant pas l'opportunité à cette dernière de répliquer.

_{oOo}_

« _Elle a changé à ce que je vois !_ », ironisa Snow dans l'oreille de sa fille.

« _Mouais… Henry m'a demandée de lui donner une chance mais elle ne me facilite pas la tâche…_ »

« _J'ai toujours voulu croire que Régina pourrait changer, redevenir la jeune femme pleine de gentillesse que j'ai connue autrefois… Malheureusement elle s'est toujours évertuée à nous prouver le contraire… Cette femme restera toujours diabolique si tu veux mon avis._ »

« _Mmh… Nous verrons bien._ »

Bien que refroidie par leur dernière altercation, Emma ne voulait pas condamner trop rapidement les efforts de la mairesse, notamment en se basant sur l'avis non objectif de sa mère.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans encombre dans une ambiance joviale et festive. Tous semblaient heureux d'avoir recouvré la mémoire et ainsi de pouvoir à nouveau partager leurs souvenirs communs. Tous, sauf l'ancienne Reine, qui était assise à l'écart, assistant à ses retrouvailles qui n'auraient pas eu lieu si elle n'avait pas jeté cette malédiction, vingt-huit ans auparavant. N'en pouvant plus de ce sentiment de culpabilité grandissant, elle s'empara de son long manteau noir et se leva discrètement en direction de la porte. Un besoin urgent de se défouler l'assaillit, il fallait qu'elle se change les idées.

Tout en allumant le contact, elle savait déjà où elle pourrait trouver un peu de réconfort.

**TBC**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Ambiance explosive

_Une petite suite sans prétention, on verra bien où ça nous mène._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews, je vais essayer de poster le plus régulièrement possible._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Ambiance explosive

Emma avait vu la brune quitter les lieux telle une voleuse, sans même un regard pour son fils. Trouvant cette attitude plutôt étrange, elle attrapa sa veste rouge en un éclair et se lança à sa poursuite. En déboulant dehors, elle vit les phares de la Mercedes s'éloigner. Elle sauta à son tour dans son véhicule, avec le pressentiment que la mauvaise soirée que venait de passer sa rivale la pousserait peut-être à faire quelque chose de répréhensible.

_{oOo}_

Espérant que sa filature la mènerait jusqu'au manoir royal, la Shériff vit ses soupçons s'avérer en repérant la voiture de la Reine garée à l'entrée du cimetière.

« Mais que venez-vous faire ici Régina ? » s'interrogea la blonde.

Elle sortit dans l'air froid et humide de la nuit, non rassurée à l'idée d'arpenter un endroit tel que celui-ci à la recherche d'une personne potentiellement dangereuse. Ses pas la conduisirent devant le caveau familial Mills, dont la porte n'était visiblement pas fermée. Une faible lueur pourpre émanait de l'entrebâillement, attisant la curiosité de la blonde téméraire. Elle poussa sans bruit l'accès au caveau, posant prudemment un pied sur le sol marbré. Elle écarquillât les yeux devant le tombeau de Henry Mills, qui semblait avoir glissé de côté, révélant une entrée secrète menant à une sorte de cave souterraine d'où provenait l'étrange lumière. Prenant une inspiration mal assurée, Emma entama la descente de l'escalier, sans savoir ce qui l'attendrait une fois en bas.

_{oOo}_

En arrivant au caveau, Régina s'était convaincue qu'une activité nocturne et familière lui donnerait du baume au cœur et lui changerait les idées. L'unique fait de se retrouver dans cet endroit, ce lieu magique dont elle seule connaissait l'existence, l'apaisait déjà. Elle y avait caché toutes sortes d'objets provenant de son ancien monde, une vaste gamme de bibelots à la valeur plus ou moins sentimentale trônant dans les rayonnages encerclant la pièce. Elle jeta négligemment son caban sur l'unique fauteuil présent dans son antre et se dirigea vers un large plan de travail où étaient parfaitement rangés parchemins, fioles et autres récipients. S'emparant d'un grimoire sur une étagère adjacente, elle se mit à le feuilleter distraitement, cherchant l'inspiration, tout en allumant d'un revers de main le bec bunsen antique présent sur la table. Se rendant compte de ce geste, elle se maudit intérieurement pour ce manque d'attention et se répéta que l'usage de la magie lui était désormais interdit. Son regard s'illumina quand elle tomba sur la page désirée, un sourire espiègle se dessinant sur son visage. Oui elle avait promis de ne plus user de magie, mais l'élaboration d'une potion quasi inoffensive n'était pas à proprement parler de la magie. C'était de la chimie tout au plus. Confortée dans cette idée, elle versa le contenu fluorescent d'une fiole dans le bécher au-dessus de la flamme puis y mélangea d'autres ingrédients mystérieux tout en gardant un œil sur la fumeuse et luminescente potion en cas d'une éventuelle réaction non désirée.

_{oOo}_

Emma, postée juste derrière la magicienne, observait ce petit manège depuis quelques minutes, les bras croisés, la bouche en un rictus désapprobateur.

« On dirait que vous avez du mal à tenir vos promesses, madame le Maire » commenta calmement la jolie blonde.

En un sursaut de frayeur, Régina renversa le bécher et observa impuissante la solution bouillante s'embrasser au contact d'une autre liqueur violâtre qui reposait non loin. La détonation les propulsa cinq mètres en arrière, emplissant la pièce d'une odeur immonde, rendant l'air irrespirable. En atterrissant, la Shériff se cogna violemment la tête contre le mur en pierre, puis s'étala de tout son long sur le sol dur. Bien que sonnée, elle releva les yeux pour apercevoir Régina prendre appui sur un gros fauteuil et marcher dans sa direction, le bras devant le nez pour se protéger des fumées.

« Allez, levez-vous ! » suffoqua la brune, passant le bras d'Emma sur ses épaules pour l'aider à se mettre sur pied et les dirigeant toutes deux vers la sortie.

Elles s'éjectèrent hors du caveau, prises d'une violente quinte de toux, leurs corps endoloris par la violence de l'explosion, les yeux embués par l'atmosphère brulant qui avait envahi l'alcôve souterraine. Régina, une main appuyée contre la paroi de l'édifice, reprenait sa respiration tant bien que mal et dévisageait la cause de cette catastrophe.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez là Shériff ? » cracha-t-elle, l'air incroyablement agacée.

« Vous… Vous m'avez sauvée la vie ? » bredouilla la blonde encore hébétée, adossée à un arbre assise à même le sol.

« Ce n'est pas ma question ! Etiez-vous en train de m'espionner ? » s'énerva la Reine.

« Je… euh… Vous êtes partie du restaurant… Je… Je voulais m'assurer que… »

« Que je rentrerai sagement chez moi après avoir subi l'ignorance et le mépris de toute la population de cette ville ? Il me semble avoir encore la possibilité de finir mes soirées où bon me semble ! »

Cette réplique sema le doute dans l'esprit brumeux de la Sauveuse quant à ses motivations initiales. D'une main tremblante tâtant son cuir chevelu, elle sentit la matière poisseuse lui souiller les doigts. Sa vue se brouillait dangereusement, son crâne semblait sur le point d'exploser. Elle secoua faiblement la tête dans l'espoir de rassembler ses pensées en une réflexion cohérente.

« Régina vous aviez promis à Hen… »

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de me suivre, Miss Swan ! » s'insurgea la mairesse tout en époussetant le bas de son tailleur. « Mes activités nocturnes ne sont en rien votre aff… Miss Swan ? »

Elle avait relevé les yeux sur une Miss Swan effondrée sur la terre moite, à priori inconsciente.

« C'est une blague… » soupira la Reine, levant les yeux au ciel.

S'agenouillant au côté de la victime, elle vérifia le pouls de cette dernière. Il était faible mais régulier.

« Oh, allez Shériff, il est hors de question que je vous sauve une deuxième fois aujourd'hui » marmonna-t-elle en donnant de petites tapes sur les joues d'Emma. Voyant que cette dernière s'entêtait à rester dans les choux, elle se redressa, indécise sur la conduite à tenir. Ses yeux passèrent de la jolie blonde endormie, à ses talons, à sa Mercedes garée une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin.

« Henry ne me le pardonnerait pas si je vous laissais congeler ici ! », se plaignit-elle, agrippant tant bien que mal son fardeau sous les aisselles et le trainant en trébuchant jusqu'à la voiture.

Le corps inerte chargé sur la banquette arrière, elle prit place au volant et vérifia sa chevelure dans le rétroviseur. Quand elle croisa son propre regard dans le petit miroir, un sourire de contentement s'afficha à ses lèvres. Ce petit sauvetage improvisé lui donnerait un avantage sur la Sauveuse. Oui, elle lui serait redevable. A cette pensée, un rire sec sortit de sa gorge et pourtant, aucune idée vengeresse ne lui vint à l'esprit. Tournant la tête pour vérifier l'état de la victime, son cœur se serra à la vue du sang qui tachait la crinière blonde. Était-ce de la culpabilité, ce picotement désagréable dans sa poitrine ? Haussant les épaules, elle alluma le contact et s'engagea sur la route vers l'hôpital.

Henry avait peut-être raison.

Peut-être pouvait-elle changer.

**TBC**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Un semblant de trêve

_Je ne pensais pas en arriver au point de me relire une bonne dizaine de fois avant de poster…_

_Je m'excuse de détailler peut-être un peu trop les ressentis des personnages mais je trouve que c'est important._

_J'espère que mes efforts en valent la peine :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Un semblant de trêve

« Bon sang où est-ce que je suis ? » demanda à qui voudrait bien répondre une Emma totalement dans le gaz.

Un bip régulier, une légère odeur d'éther et la conscience d'être nue sous une blouse lui indiquèrent qu'elle était à l'hôpital. L'aube perçait à peine les stores entrouverts de la chambre et dans la pénombre, il lui sembla deviner une forme humaine recroquevillée dans un siège sans doute peu confortable. Plissant les yeux, la patiente distingua une brunette qui ne lui était pas inconnue, malgré les mèches de cheveux barrant son visage sévère apaisé par le sommeil.

L'incident de la veille s'insinua dans l'esprit de la blonde, réveillant instantanément une douleur lancinante à l'arrière de son crâne, lui arrachant un petit cri.

« Je ne vous savais pas si douillette mademoiselle Swan » railla la voix grave à ses côtés.

La Reine avait rectifié sa position, les jambes croisées, les avant-bras sur les accoudoirs, un sourire espiègle accompagné d'un regard moqueur. Surprise, Emma fronça les sourcils en tâtant délicatement la zone sensible de sa tête.

« Que s'est-il passé, vous avez essayé de me tuer ? » accusa-t-elle.

« Oh voyons Shériff, rejeter la faute sur celle qui vous a manifestement sauvée la vie… Dois-je vous rappeler que sans votre intervention sournoise rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ? »

« Sournoise ? Qui est la plus sournoise, celle qui vous a suivie sans aucune mauvaise intention, ou bien celle qui pratique la magie cachée dans un tombeau alors même qu'elle a promis à son fils de ne plus en user ? » rétorqua Emma sur le ton du reproche.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire disparaître aussitôt le sourire de la mairesse, laissant place à un regard bien plus dur, ses mâchoires saillant sous la colère qui l'envahissait à la mention d'Henry.

Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant afin de calmer la sourde rage qui enflait dans son cœur.

« Ce n'était pas exactement de la… magie. » se justifia-t-elle. « Rien qu'une vieille recette de cuisine destinée à me détendre un peu. La soirée a été éprouvante, j'avais besoin d'un remontant. »

« Une vieille recette de cuisine ? Allez-y doucement sur les épices la prochaine fois ou mieux, prenez un double scotch devant un bon feu de cheminée, ce sera moins dangereux ! »

La Reine soupira, agacée devant le peu de gratitude qu'exprimait la blonde. Elle se leva gracieusement et ouvrit le store, le regard errant, la lumière timide du soleil levant se reflétant dans les prunelles noisette. Personne ne percevait la détresse dans ses yeux, personne ne semblait la comprendre. Seule, elle serait toujours seule.

_{oOo}_

Emma observait la femme qui de toute évidence, lui avait sauvé la vie, que ça lui plaise ou non. Sa démarche fière et assurée, ses mouvements gracieux. Elle avait déjà remarqué le charisme hypnotique de la Reine déchue et s'était souvent sentie démunie face à son allure austère et ses répliques cinglantes. Dès l'arrivée d'Emma à Storybrook, la mère adoptive d'Henry avait lancé les hostilités et s'était montrée une ennemie redoutable, parfois fourbe et sans pitié, d'une ténacité inébranlable, usant de tous les moyens mis à sa disposition pour garder son fils.

Henry…

« Où est Henry ? » s'affola Emma, tirant la mairesse de sa torpeur.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est chez votre chère mère. Dès que les médecins vous ont pris en charge, j'ai appelé Mary-Margaret et l'ai informée de la situation. En omettant les détails inutiles bien sûr. »

« Que lui avez-vous dit exactement ? » voulu savoir la blessée qui tentait de se lever.

Régina s'avança jusqu'à son chevet, plaquant une main sur son épaule pour la forcer à se coucher.

« Cessez donc de vous agiter de la sorte ! », lui intima-t-elle, la clouant au lit. « Vous avez une légère commotion cérébrale et le Dr Whale vous a préconisé une journée de repos. »

La chaleur dégagée par la poigne ferme qui la maintenait allongée dissipa toute idée de rébellion de la part de la Shériff. Cette dernière se surprit même à apprécier la dureté du contact, dévisageant sa bienfaitrice l'air abasourdi.

« Vos… parents viendront vous chercher dans la matinée, accompagné d'Henry. » la rassura la mère du petit garçon. « Quant à moi, j'ai d'autres affaires qui m'attendent, je vous laisse donc entre les mains des infirmières. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle s'empara de son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Merci ! »

Ce mot retentit à ses oreilles et la stoppa net. Faisant volte face, elle interrogea l'alitée du regard, bien que devinant la cause de ce remerciement spontané.

« Merci de… m'avoir sauvée la vie » finit Emma depuis son lit, les yeux témoignant de sa sincérité.

Régina lui sourit brièvement et répondit avant de quitter la pièce.

« C'est ce qu'Henry aurait voulu. »

_{oOo}_

9h45. Emma était seule depuis plus de deux heures maintenant. Sa tentative de fuite contrée par la cohorte d'infirmières présentes à l'étage, elle arpentait sa chambre d'hôpital de long en large, pieds nus, vêtue uniquement de sa blouse. Elle ressassait les évènements de la veille, se demandant si inviter Régina à cette soirée était une bonne idée. Si la potion qu'elle concoctait était bien inoffensive avant de s'éparpiller et d'exploser. Si elle l'avait sauvée uniquement parce que Henry aurait voulu qu'elle agisse ainsi. Si le dernier sourire que lui avait adressé la Reine n'était qu'un leurre destiné à tromper sa vigilance. Se sentait-elle redevable à son égard ?

« Emma ! »

L'exclamation d'Henry la fit pivoter en direction de la porte, juste à temps pour l'attraper dans ses bras.

« Salut gamin, doucement, tu vas me faire tomber ! » rit-elle en ébouriffant la tignasse brune.

L'étreinte du garçon lui fit instantanément oublier toutes ces questions sans réponses. Il était suivi de près par David et Mary-Margaret, celle-ci rendant à sa fille les vêtements qu'elle n'avait pas encore récupérés et la serra à son tour dans ses bras.

« Je vais bien, je vais bien. » assura Emma.

« Laisses-moi voir ça. » fit Snow en examinant les points de suture cachés sous l'épaisse masse de cheveux. « Eh ben, tu t'es pas loupée. »

« C'était un accident, elle n'a pas voulu me blesser. »

« Elle ? C'est Régina qui t'a fait ça ? » releva Charming.

« Oula à priori elle ne vous a pas dit grand-chose… » comprit la Shériff, gênée.

Henry assistait à la conversation, l'air un peu perdu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa mère adoptive aurait voulu blesser sa mère biologique alors qu'elle avait promis de faire des efforts pour être meilleure.

« David, tu pourrais emmener Henry boire un chocolat chaud, je dois m'habiller ! » s'exclama Emma devant la peine qu'affichait désormais la bouille du petit.

« Bien sûr… Tu viens bonhomme ? »

Une fois les deux hommes de la famille hors de la pièce, Snow se tourna vers sa fille et la dévisagea, arborant cette expression perplexe qui réclamait des explications. La Sauveuse soupira et commença son récit de la veille tout en s'habillant

Son histoire achevée, elle observa sa mère qui décryptait calmement les faits, assise sur le siège où se trouvait quelques heures plus tôt Régina.

« D'après ce que tu viens de me raconter, son intention n'était pas de te blesser. Et je peux comprendre ce qui l'a poussée à vouloir se réfugier dans ce qui doit être pour elle un repère psychologique rassurant. Bon elle n'avait pas raison à cent pour cent d'agir en cachette mais on ne peut pas la blâmer pour ça, elle voulait juste se changer les idées. »

Emma fut sidérée de l'esprit d'analyse objectif et de la compassion dont faisait preuve sa mère. Comment pouvait-elle soutenir Régina après tout ce qui s'était passé entre elles alors qu'elle-même avait tant de mal à croire en la bonne foi de la mairesse ?

**TBC**


	4. Chapitre 4 – Douloureuses retrouvailles

_Arrivée (presque inévitable) de deux personnages que vous connaissez bien._

_Merci à ma chérie de me servir de béta reader._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Douloureuses retrouvailles

Les clés posées distraitement sur le guéridon de l'entrée, Régina ôta son manteau à la hâte, pressée de monter à l'étage à la perspective d'une douche bien chaude. Les remerciements maladroits de la Sauveuse lui revinrent à l'esprit, ce souvenir lui arrachant un sourire satisfait. Prouver à la mère biologique de son fils qu'elle aussi pouvait se montrer digne de confiance lui importait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle était touchée qu'Henry ne soit pas le seul à vouloir lui donner une seconde chance.

Perdue dans ses pensées au pied de l'escalier, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence du sombre individu assis dans son salon.

« Rude soirée on dirait » lança une voix d'homme au fort accent britannique.

Lâchant la rambarde et hoquetant sous l'effet de surprise, la Reine reprit aussitôt de sa superbe en reconnaissant le malpoli qui s'était introduit chez elle sans y avoir été invité.

« Crochet… Apeurer de jeunes femmes en détresse a toujours été votre passe-temps préféré. Malheureusement pour vous, je ne suis pas du genre en détresse. Que venez-vous faire dans MA maison ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air menaçant.

Un clin d'œil aguicheur et le pirate s'approcha prudemment de son interlocutrice.

« Eh bien, après avoir fait la connaissance de mademoiselle Swan, sacré tempérament soit dit en passant, j'ai eu l'envie soudaine de partir à l'aventure, découvrir une terre inconnue. Mais vous me connaissez, je n'ai pu me résoudre à voyager seul… »

Il fit un pas de côté pour laisser apparaitre une femme d'un certain âge aux longs cheveux châtains, vêtue d'une longue robe pourpre. De son sourire se voulant chaleureux ne transparaissait aucune émotion.

« Bonjour, ma chérie. »

« Maman… » chuchota Régina, refusant de croire ce qu'elle voyait.

« Oui mon enfant, Maman est là. »

_{oOo}_

« Et voilà deux chocolats chauds pour mes deux héros ! » s'exclama Mary-Margaret, plaçant les boissons sucrées devant Emma et Henry.

« Merci Grand-mère. Ca fait bizarre de t'appeler comme ça ! » commenta le garçon, les sourcils levés témoignant du caractère choquant de l'appellation.

« C'est sûr que ça ne me rajeunit pas. »

Les deux rirent de bon cœur devant la grimace exagérée de Snow pour mimer un visage ratatiné.

La blonde, le regard dans le vide, ne semblait pas entendre la conversation animée à ses côtés.

« Tu penses à ma mère pas vrai ? » lui demanda soudain Henry, remarquant son air absent.

Emma sortit de sa rêverie, cligna des paupières et lécha sa cuillère pleine de chantilly.

« Depuis quand tu lis dans les pensées, petit malin ? »

« Elle a pas voulu te faire de mal. » assura-t-il, certain que sa mère ne faillirait pas à sa promesse.

« Je sais, c'est en partie ma faute si… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Quand Mary-Margaret ouvrit, Rumplestiltskin s'immisça dans le petit appartement, laissant l'hôte des lieux bouche bée.

« Mademoiselle Blanchard, Shériff. » fit-il en guise de salut. « J'ai bien peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles à vous apporter. »

Son regard s'arrêta sur le jeune garçon qui le dévisageait. Devant l'air solennel de l'homme, Emma comprit que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Ou allait se passer.

« Henry, vas dans ta chambre, nous devons parler à Monsieur Gold. »

Le ton de la blonde ne laissait place à aucune protestation et son fils obtempéra sans rechigner.

« Bon que se passe-t-il encore ? » interrogea la Sauveuse dans un soupir blasé.

« Plus tôt ce matin, j'ai eu la visite d'une personne qui fut autrefois une de mes anciennes… disciples. Elle est venue me demander conseil sur la façon la plus avisée afin de se débarrasser de vous, mademoiselle Swan, conseil qu'évidemment je ne lui ai pas prodiguée suite aux récents évènements qui nous ont liés. Cependant j'ai jugé bon de vous informer de ses intentions. »

Digérant l'information, les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent, incertaines de l'identité de la disciple en question.

« Mais pourquoi Régina vous demanderait conseil alors qu'el… » commença Snow.

« Non non non, très chère, il ne s'agit pas de Régina. » coupa Rumple.

Un court silence. Emma fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix grave :

« Cora… »

_{oOo}_

Régina contemplait cette femme, celle qui lui avait donné la vie, sans savoir si elle devait se sentir heureuse de la voir ou bien prendre la fuite devant elle. L'incertitude quant à l'objet de sa présence ici la pétrifiait sur place.

« Eh bien ma chérie, aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? » s'amusa Cora.

« Comment ? » fut le seul mot qui franchit les lèvres de la Reine.

« Oh ceci importe peu, disons que ce cher Crochet est plein de ressources. La bonne question est pourquoi. Pourquoi ai-je pris la peine de venir dans ce monde si maussade et dénué d'intérêt. La réponse est très simple. »

Régina craignait le pire concernant les sombres desseins de sa mère.

« Toi. » finit en guise de réponse cette dernière.

« Et pouvons-nous savoir depuis quand mon sort vous intéresse ? s'enquit la jeune femme, cynique.

« Mais depuis toujours, mon enfant. Depuis le jour de ta naissance mon seul but est de m'assurer de ton bonheur, de faire de toi une femme puissante et respectée de tous. Je veux que tu atteignes les sommets. » conclut la sorcière d'un geste éloquent.

« On peut dire que tes efforts ont été vains. Que ce soit dans ce monde ou le nôtre, les gens n'éprouvent pour moi aucun respect, rien qu'un savant mélange de mépris et de peur. »

« La peur c'est le pouvoir ! Mais j'ai pu constater qu'un obstacle se dresse constamment en travers de ta route dans cette charmante petite ville… Emma Swan. »

A l'allusion de la Shériff, le sang de la mairesse ne fit qu'un tour, les intentions de Cora se dévoilant peu à peu. Celle-ci reprit, se rapprochant imperceptiblement de sa fille.

« Pour atteindre notre but, il va falloir nous débarrasser d'elle. »

« Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse mère, je ne vais certainement pas la tuer ! J'ai promis à Henry de rectifier mon comportement envers elle. »

« Tu parles de ce petit garçon à qui tu as donné le nom de ton défunt père ? Comme c'est touchant. Vois-tu, c'est exactement pour m'épargner ce genre de futilité que j'ai toujours gardé mon propre cœur en lieu sûr. » se moqua Cora, complètement insensible à la détresse qui envahissait le regard affolé de sa fille.

Régina serra les poings et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Planifier la mort de la Sauveuse n'était plus à l'ordre du jour et décevoir Henry n'était pas une option. D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas paraître faible face à cette femme froide et distante dont elle avait toujours désirée l'affection et rêvé de faire la fierté. Cette Régina existait-elle encore ?

« Non, mère, peu importe quel sort vous réservez à Emma Swan, vous n'obtiendrait aucune aide de ma part. » trancha-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Le rire cruel de la sorcière lui glaça le sang.

« Ah ah ah ah ! Oh mon ange, je t'ai toujours dit que l'amour était une faiblesse. »

Alors, sans crier gare, Cora plongea sa main dans la poitrine de sa propre fille et en sortit son cœur. Un cœur palpitant, lumineux, avili de noirceur. Qui détient un cœur contrôle de ce fait son propriétaire, la Reine le savait. Devant cette scène, Crochet qui n'était pas intervenu jusqu'alors, fit mine de s'interposer entre les deux femmes.

« Je vous remercie pour votre aide précieuse mais ceci ne vous concerne pas, mon cher. » dit Cora en faisant disparaître le pirate d'un geste de la main. Puis son regard se focalisa à nouveau sur sa fille, accompagné d'un sourire machiavélique.

« Oh oui. Tu feras tout ce que je t'ordonne. » susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

**TBC**

_J'avais envie de poster ce chapitre avec un jour d'avance, alors le voilà!  
_


	5. Chapitre 5 – Duel charnel

_Ouf pas facile ce chapitre, on imagine la scène mais lorsqu'il faut la mettre sur papier…_

_Attention les yeux, j'espère que ça va le faire ^^…_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Duel charnel

« Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seule ! »

Après le départ de Gold, Emma avait aussitôt enfilé sa veste sans un mot et s'était dirigée vers la sortie. La voix de Snow l'avait arrêtée dans son geste, la main sur la poignée. L'institutrice n'avait pas pour habitude de hausser le ton, mais elle était décidée à ne pas perdre sa fille. Pas encore.

« Mary-Margaret, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je te rappelle que Cora ne peux pas utiliser la magie pour me blesser. Souviens-toi quand on était dans la forêt enchantée, elle n'a pas pu m'arracher le cœur et pourtant elle a pas mal d'expérience dans le domaine. »

La mère de la Sauveuse faisait les cent pas dans la salle à manger, elle savait sa fille têtue et s'inquiétait du courage parfois trop téméraire dont elle faisait preuve.

« J'ai besoin que tu veilles sur Henry. » requit la blonde. « Et ne t'en fais pas, pour l'heure je vais juste chez Régina. S'il y a bien une personne qui peut m'aider à stopper Cora, c'est elle. »

_{oOo}_

« Mère, comment pouvez-vous faire cela ? » suffoquait Régina.

Elle était sur le point de défaillir à la vue de son propre cœur animé dans la main de sa mère. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé cette scène, même dans ses pires cauchemars. Cora était réellement prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

« Je ne fais pas cela de gaité de cœur, ma chérie, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. » s'excusa hypocritement la sorcière. « .Tu n'en auras pas besoin pour éliminer la Sauveuse. A vrai dire, je te fais une faveur en te facilitant le travail. Mais n'aies crainte, je remettrai ton cœur à sa place dès que tu auras accompli la tâche qui t'incombe… Si tu le désires encore, évidemment. »

Une légère pression sur l'organe palpitant tira un gémissement de douleur de sa propriétaire. Cora prenait un malin plaisir à la faire souffrir, asseyant sa position de force. Elle tenait dans sa paume une arme dangereuse car elle connaissait l'étendue des pouvoirs de sa fille. Le lien que représentait Henry entre Régina et Emma était la clé pour assassiner cette dernière, Cora en était persuadée.

« Tu sais, j'ai bien tenté d'éliminer moi-même cette petite peste. Etrangement je n'ai pu extirper son cœur aussi facilement que le tien. » expliqua-t-elle, dévorant avidement l'organe des yeux.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi, mère ? » s'enquit la jeune femme, serrant les dents pour lutter contre la douleur.

« Mon plan est d'une extrême simplicité. J'ai rendu visite à un vieil ami que nous avons en commun, qui, à l'heure actuelle, a du alerter notre princesse de ma présence en ville. En toute logique, elle ne tardera pas à prendre la route vers ton manoir. Elle s'attend probablement à ce que je m'en prenne à elle, mais elle ne te soupçonnera pas de lui tendre un piège. Je vais donc te laisser t'occuper de son sort pendant que je règlerai une affaire… personnelle. Ne me déçois pas! »

Sans plus d'explication, la sorcière disparut dans un tourbillon violet. Régina tomba à genoux, portant une main à sa poitrine désormais vide. Soudain, une seule idée s'empara de son âme, un seul but animait sa volonté.

Tuer Emma Swan.

_{oOo}_

Après trois coups énergiques contre la porte de la demeure Mills, la Shériff s'impatientait sur le perron. La mairesse était bien présente puisque sa voiture était garée devant l'entrée du garage. Emma s'apprêtait à renouveler ses coups, quand Régina apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Les yeux hagards, le teint pâle, sa main sur le battant tremblait.

« Eh bien madame le maire, désolée de vous le dire mais vous avez mauvaise mine. » plaisanta la blonde, masquant une légère inquiétude.

La Reine se ressaisit instantanément, son cerveau complotait déjà à toute allure quant au moyen de venir à bout de la Sauveuse. Pourtant une petite voix lui hurlait de ne pas suivre cet instinct. Elle cligna des yeux comme si la lumière du jour lui était insupportable.

« Mademoiselle Swan, venez-vous aggraver la migraine due à l'effroyable nuit que j'ai passée à votre chevet ou bien avez-vous encore besoin de mon aide pour vous sauver la mise à propos d'une quelconque affaire ? »

« Deuxième option. Je peux entrer ? »

L'hôtesse ouvrit le passage à son invitée, lui indiquant le salon. Fébrile, elle l'observait en retrait, les boucles blondes couvrant ses épaules, sa démarche sûre et élancée. L'envie de l'épargner se manifesta, contrastant avec son désir d'en finir au plus vite. Elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

« Votre mère est à Storybrook. » lança de but en blanc la Shériff.

Régina tressaillit. La prédiction de Cora se révélait exacte et la mention de cette dernière lui fit revivre la scène s'étant déroulée à cet endroit même en un désagréable flash. Machinalement elle porta la main à sa poitrine.

« Ma mère a toujours été pleine de ressources… Je suppose que vous espériez mon aide pour vous en débarrasser ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vient chercher ici, mais elle va sûrement essayer de prendre contact avec vous. Nous devons découvrir ce qu'elle manigance. »

Emma scrutait le visage de la brune, à l'affut de la moindre émotion trahissant un mensonge. L'hypothèse de voir la Reine se rallier aux côtés de sa mère n'était pas à exclure. La blonde crut percevoir une lueur violette dans les yeux de son interlocutrice, puis la vit chanceler.

« Régina, est-ce que ça va ? »

_{oOo}_

Le conflit intérieur de Régina gagnait en ampleur, lui brouillant la vue, égarant ses sens. Le visage d'Henry lui apparut et elle se rendit compte avec horreur que toute forme d'amour l'avait quittée, elle se sentait vide, comme si son existence ne suivait aucune finalité. A présent elle comprenait le mal être qui avait habité Graham. Ne plus rien ressentir s'avérait la pire des malédictions.

« Régina, est-ce que ça va ? »

Emma la fixait, une inquiétude qu'elle ne dissimulait plus s'imprimant sur ses traits doux. La Reine suivit des yeux les contours de la mâchoire volontaire, apprécia la couleur rosé des lèvres et s'arrêta à la carotide. Sans même s'en rendre compte, son bras s'éleva, ses doigts se contractant en une poigne mortelle.

_{oOo}_

Le changement soudain dans l'attitude de la mairesse avait provoqué un mouvement de recul de la part de la Shériff, quand elle sentit subitement une force invisible lui enserrer la gorge.

« Bon sang, Régina, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Celle-ci s'approcha sans desserrer son emprise, elle tremblait et un rictus de douleur la défigurait.

« Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas le choix… »

Les poumons d'Emma réclamaient de l'air, elle porta les mains à sa gorge par réflexe mais rien de palpable n'entravait ses voies respiratoires. Elle recula jusqu'à butter contre un buffet, s'empara d'un bibelot d'acier en forme de statuette qu'elle balança vers la tempe de son agresseur.

Régina perçut le mouvement mais tarda à s'en protéger, l'emprise magique se dissipant sous l'effet du choc. La blonde inspira bruyamment l'oxygène vital et se rua sur la brune, la plaquant au mur en criant :

« Régina, reprenez-vous, c'est moi, Emma ! »

La Reine se dégagea des bras qui l'entravaient et envoya voler son adversaire à travers le salon d'un geste vif du poignet. La table basse se brisa sous le poids du corps d'Emma s'écrasant lourdement dessus. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que Régina prit position au dessus d'elle, à califourchon, enserrant la gorge de sa victime de ses propres doigts cette fois. Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues, un désespoir inhumain habitait ses yeux.

« Régina, arrêtez… » suffoqua la Sauveuse. « Laissez-moi vous aider, je vous en prie, faites-moi confiance. »

La brune retint légèrement son geste, assimilant les paroles qui se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à son subconscient. Egarée et sonnée, le souffle court, elle dévisageait Emma, leurs visages séparés de quelques centimètres à peine. Puis, la main gauche ne relâchant pas la pression sur la carotide, la droite se perdit dans la chevelure blonde et ses lèvres s'emparèrent sauvagement de celles qui étaient là, à sa merci. Prise de court, la blonde tenta de la repousser, alors qu'une vague de chaleur submergeait tout son être. Ses efforts pour se dégager étaient vains, le désespoir qui déferlait de son bourreau semblait décupler ses forces. L'accompagnant dans l'abîme qui la dévorait, Emma rendit les armes, accepta la violence du baiser et agrippa les hanches qui l'emprisonnaient.

La Reine déchue intensifia davantage leur échange, mordant au sang la lèvre inférieure qui s'offrait, ce qui arracha un gémissement de douleur mêlé de plaisir à la blonde. Elle voulait ressentir cette excitation, cette passion enivrante. Sa jambe droite se positionna entre celles de la Sauveuse, sa main se glissa fiévreusement sous le pull serré, les ongles griffant la peau douce, leur corps à corps embrasant la pièce. Les doigts de Régina débouclèrent frénétiquement la ceinture du jean, dernier rempart à son envie animale, déboutonnèrent suffisamment l'ouverture pour s'insinuer violemment en Emma. Cette dernière se cambra dans un cri sous le choc électrique de cette sensation, attirant sa partenaire plus près d'elle d'une main, l'autre agrippant les cheveux bruns de toutes ses forces. Toutes les deux étaient dans un état second, la conscience de cette transe ne faisant qu'attiser le besoin charnel.

Soudain, en une fraction de seconde, comme si la sauvagerie des ébats l'horrifiait, Régina stoppa leur étreinte, à bout de souffle, le regard suppliant empli d'une souffrance indescriptible.

Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

**TBC**


	6. Chapitre 6 – Manipulations

_On va laisser Em et Gina se remettre de leurs émotions. SQ reviendra, c'est promis._

_N'oubliez pas de laisser une tite review, ça motive ^^._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Manipulations

Emma gisait dans les décombres de ce qui fut une table basse en verre, l'étreinte de ses bras se refermant sur une brume opaque. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle n'en était pas sûre, doutant l'espace d'un instant que la scène qui se déroulait quelques secondes plus tôt ne soit le fruit de son imagination. Elle regarda autour d'elle, contrainte d'admettre que tout ceci était réel. Du sang colora son index quand ses doigts fébriles effleurèrent sa lèvre inférieure. Elle prit sur elle pour chasser les larmes menaçantes qui brouillaient sa vision, d'ailleurs pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle se releva en prenant garde à ne pas se blesser sur le verre pilé et réajusta sa tenue tel un zombie, les gestes automatisés, la bouche sèche, le regard vitreux. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas rabroué plus ardemment l'assaut de Régina ? Non, au lieu de cela, le désir l'avait consumée entière. Non, on ne l'avait pas forcée à répondre positivement aux rudesses déferlant sur son corps. Non, elle s'y était adonnée de son plein gré. Elle s'était laissé faire. Et elle avait aimé.

Ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir la porter, elle s'écroula à genoux et éclata en sanglots, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

_{oOo}_

« Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? » pleurait Régina, allongée sur le dos à même le sol de sa crypte, la paume appuyée contre sa tempe, les joues baignées de larmes. La violence dont elle avait fait preuve, ce n'était pas elle. Pas comme ça. Une honte incommensurable s'abattit sur elle, comment avait-elle pu franchir les limites, à la frontière du point de non retour ? Se souvenant du baiser brutal, elle porta les doigts à ses lèvres encore empreintes des saveurs de la blonde farouche. L'avait-elle forcée, ou Emma s'était-elle finalement offerte à elle ? Elle ne parvenait pas à éclaircir ce point, tout était allé si vite, seuls ses propres gestes et les sensations les accompagnants lui revenaient en mémoire. La peau fragile et brûlante, le parfum fruité des cheveux clairs. Elle se rappelait s'être délectée de ces contacts, mais se rappelait aussi le peu d'égard qu'elle avait accordé à sa victime, aveuglée par le besoin de ressentir les battements imaginaires de son cœur au travers de ceux d'Emma.

Savoir cependant la Sheriff saine et sauve l'apaisa quelque peu. Cora n'obtiendrait pas satisfaction en se servant d'elle, elle se battrait contre son emprise, même si c'est la dernière chose qu'elle fasse.

_{oOo}_

Avachi sur un baril à bord du Jolly Roger, le capitaine aiguisait soigneusement son crochet en attendant le retour de Cora. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié d'être évincé de la conversation entre Régina et sa mère de cette manière, mais mieux valait passer outre ce détail s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de la sorcière.

Celle-ci apparut devant lui par enchantement, le tirant de sa réflexion.

« Laissez-moi deviner. Vous avez été élue Mère de l'année ? » ricana-t-il.

« Mon cher Crochet, ce qu'il se passe entre ma fille et moi ne vous concerne en rien. » répliqua Cora, matérialisant un petit coffret où elle enferma le cœur de la Reine tout en descendant dans la cale.

« Exact. D'ailleurs si nous en revenions à mes affaires ? Plus précisément l'extermination d'un vilain crocodile. » s'enquit d'un air jovial son acolyte se précipitant sur ses pas.

« Rumplestiltskin a recouvré ses pouvoirs, je doute que vous soyez de taille à l'affronter. De plus lui et moi avons un… passé commun. » expliqua la femme énigmatique en cachant le coffret dans une étagère puis en remontant sur le pont. Crochet s'impatientait, craignant que son alliée ne lui fasse faux bond aux portes de la vengeance. Le Ténébreux avait ôté la vie à sa bien-aimée sous ses yeux, il n'aurait de répit tant que le crocodile n'aurait pas payé.

« Oh, que dois-je comprendre par là ? »

Une force invisible le propulsa contre le mât, ses membres aussitôt ficelé par d'épais cordages.

« Relâchez-moi immédiatement ! » pesta-t-il, tentant en vain de se libérer.

Cora éclata de rire devant ses efforts ridicules et s'approcha de lui, posant une main gantée sur la joue mal rasée du pirate.

« Chhht voyons, ne vous énervez pas de la sorte, mon cher. Vous aurez votre vengeance. Mais je vais m'occuper personnellement de Rumplestiltskin. Laissez faire une femme d'expérience, cela vaut mieux. »

Devant les yeux incrédules de Crochet, la femme devant lui se métamorphosa en une jeune et jolie rouquine qu'il avait déjà rencontrée auparavant.

« L'amour est une faiblesse. » lança la voix légère et féminine en empruntant la coupée du navire, abandonnant le pirate à sa colère.

_{oOo}_

David étant parti patrouiller en ville, Snow avait déposé Henry chez Granny puis était rentrée. Elle avait besoin de calme afin d'envisager une stratégie visant à contrer une éventuelle attaque de Cora.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Emma dans un état pitoyable, chancelante et frigorifiée.

« Mon dieu, Emma ! » s'écria Snow en se pressant contre son flanc pour la soutenir. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elles s'installèrent sur le divan, Mary-Margaret attrapant au passage une couverture pour en envelopper sa fille.

« Je… je suis allée chez Régina, elle n'était pas… dans son état normal. » bredouilla la blonde.

« C'est elle qui t'a fait ça ? » demanda la brunette, remarquant les marques rouges sur le cou de sa fille.

Emma frissonna au souvenir de la lutte ayant opposée, puis rapprochée d'une manière incompréhensible, les deux femmes.

« Elle a essayé de m'étrangler, mais c'est comme si son corps agissait contre sa volonté. Elle n'était pas elle-même, Mary. Je sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais il faut qu'on la retrouve, qu'on lui vienne en aide. »

Une larme roula sur la joue de la Sauveuse, son regard implorant sa mère.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on va la retrouver. » la rassura Snow.

Celle-ci avait un don pour apaiser ses peurs rien qu'en utilisant cette phrase magique. Avec son doux visage, ses yeux emplis d'espoir, son sourire confiant, l'institutrice se révélait une épaule solide sur laquelle Emma n'hésitait plus à s'appuyer. Le simple contact maternel sur son bras lui conférait l'énergie nécessaire pour reprendre le dessus.

Soudain, Charming déboula par l'entrée, le visage grave.

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Un habitant vivant près de l'usine de sardines affirme avoir aperçu un trois mâts accoster ce matin au port de pèche. Quelques minutes après, il dit l'avoir vu disparaître, comme par magie. »

Les deux femmes se fixèrent d'un air entendu.

« Cora n'est pas venue seule à Storybrook, elle est avec Crochet. » en déduit Emma à voix haute. « Trouvons ce bateau, il nous mènera peut-être à Régina. »

David haussa un sourcil interrogateur, n'ayant pas été mis au courant de l'arrivée de la mère de la Reine et ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa fille semblait vouloir trouver cette dernière. La blonde se leva prestement et passa devant son père en lançant :

« On t'expliquera sur le chemin. »

_{oOo}_

Régina avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Après avoir dévalisé la moitié des tiroirs et étagères de son antre, elle tenait dans sa paume une sorte de bougie composées de deux mèches. Elle la posa avec soin sur le plan de travail, qui présentait encore les stigmates de l'explosion de la veille. Puis elle se dirigea vers une petite alcôve taillée dans le renfoncement latéral de la pièce. Cora avait commis une erreur en lui avouant s'être arrachée le cœur. Il n'existait qu'un endroit où sa mère aurait entreposé cette part d'elle-même, un trophée parmi tant d'autres.

Des battements sourds filtraient au travers du large chiffonnier encastré dans la niche, lequel s'ouvrit sur ordre silencieux de la Reine. Il renfermait la part la plus sombre de la mairesse, un héritage familial morbide dont jamais elle n'aurait pensé user de la sorte.

Des dizaines de tiroirs s'illuminèrent en cœur, le bruit des palpitations s'accentuaient comme l'un d'entre eux se délogeait de son emplacement, libérant un coffret qui plana vers la magicienne. Elle s'en empara précautionneusement et rebroussa chemin jusqu'au bureau, où elle posa le reliquaire et l'ouvrit. Un cœur brillant, entaché d'une multitude de parcelles d'ombre, y reposait dans un rythme régulier. Le cœur de Cora.

« Désolée mère, vous non plus, vous ne me laissez pas le choix. » soupira Régina, enflammant les deux extrémités de la bougie qu'elle tenait à présent au dessus de l'organe.

La cire se déversa lentement dans le boitier, alors que la magicienne murmurait :

« Cora, Cora, Cora… »

**TBC**


	7. Chapitre 7 – Sur ses traces

_Ne pas griller les étapes pour garder la cohérence du récit, c'est ça le challenge._

_Alors j'espère ne pas trop me mêler les pinceaux dans les actions, n'hésitez pas à me mp si ça ne colle pas, je rectifierai._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 7 – Sur ses traces

Le trio Charming arriva en trombe sur les docks dans le 4x4 de David. Le temps était maussade, la mer agitée et une forte odeur de poisson flottait dans l'atmosphère au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du port de pèche. Durant le court trajet, Emma avait rapidement résumé l'affrontement qui l'avait opposée à Régina, puis avait évoqué la sympathique rencontre avec Crochet dans la forêt Enchantée quelques jours auparavant, ce dernier se révélant l'associé de Cora. Ils n'avaient aucune idée comment ces deux là étaient parvenus à quitter le royaume magique, mais une chose était sûre, ils devaient les stopper à tout prix.

« Voilà, c'est à ce quai que le témoin affirme avoir vu disparaitre le navire. » indiqua David, désignant l'appontement vide.

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde. A priori, rien ne laissait présager qu'un voilier ait pu poser ses aussières à cet endroit. Arpentant nerveusement le bord du quai, ses yeux scrutaient l'eau sombre, examinant l'étrange mouvement des remouds se fracassant contre le bois du débarcadère. Soudain la pointe de sa botte heurta… le vide. Fronçant les sourcils, elle donna quelques légers coups de pied dans l'objet invisible, puis essaya de visualiser ce qui lui barrait le chemin à tâtons.

« Hey, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! » cria-t-elle en direction de ses parents.

Ces derniers accoururent à sa hauteur, observant les mains de leur fille se poser sur une forme immatérielle de grande taille.

« On dirait une sorte d'escalier. » comprit Emma en posant un pied sur une première marche.

« Comme la coupée d'un navire ? » proposa Snow.

« On va vite le savoir. »

La Sauveuse prit les devants en enjambant une nouvelle marche puis disparut en franchissant le portail magique, suivie de près par son équipe héroïque.

_{oOo}_

La porte donnant accès à l'arrière de la boutique de Gold était fermée. Cora, sous l'apparence de Belle, déverrouilla le loquet d'un claquement de doigt et s'introduisit dans le bureau du propriétaire, après s'être assurée que la pièce était bien inoccupée. L'endroit était envahi d'objets anciens, parfois détériorés, certains d'entre eux lui étant curieusement familiers. Des sons étouffés provenaient de la boutique, signe que Rumpel devait y travailler. Progressant prudemment pour ne pas se faire entendre, elle se laissa distraire par un imposant rouet, parfaitement conservé, trônant au milieu de l'atelier. Ses doigts effleurèrent pensivement l'épinglier, glissant ensuite le long du cordon en laine. Sa mémoire lui rappela ses débuts en tant que magicienne, à l'époque où elle était devenue l'apprentie du Ténébreux, ce dernier lui enseignant l'art de transformer la laine en fil d'or sur un rouet identique. Leur collaboration s'était alors transformée en relation plus sentimentale, plus charnelle, qui finalement avait poussé la sorcière à extirper son propre cœur de sa poitrine. Son ambition était toujours passée avant tout le reste.

« Belle, que fais-tu ici ? »

Cora sursauta en faisant volte face vers l'homme qui l'avait interpellée du nom de la femme dont elle avait empruntée l'apparence.

« Rumpel, tu m'as effrayée ! » s'exclama-t-elle, scrutant les traits déroutés de son interlocuteur. « J'avais envie de te voir, alors… me voilà ! »

Gold la dévisagea d'un air perplexe, puis lui offrit un beau sourire.

« Dans ce cas, tu as bien fait. Mais je n'aime pas te savoir seule à arpenter les rues de Storybrook sachant que Cora est ici. »

Déchiffrant l'expression soucieuse de l'homme qui lui faisait face, Cora assimila à quel point son ancien amant affectionnait sa nouvelle amie. Une pointe de jalousie aurait peut-être piqué au vif la sorcière si celle-ci n'était pas dénuée d'émotion.

« Cora ? Tu penses qu'elle pourrait s'en prendre à moi ? »

« Il vaut mieux prendre nos précautions. Même si je crains qu'elle n'alimente un tout autre dessein me concernant… dont je vais me prémunir, juste au cas où le temps tourne à l'orage. »

Ce disant, il se dirigea vers son bureau, en sortit une petite clé en argent ainsi qu'un long écrin scellé.

« Je connais notre chère amie et à mon avis, ce qu'elle cherche se trouve dans cette boite. Je dois donc m'assurer qu'elle ne mettra pas la main dessus. » continua Gold tout en insérant la clé dans la serrure.

Cora retint sa respiration quand le déclic retentit à l'ouverture du coffret, offrant à sa vue l'objet de sa convoitise. La dague du Ténébreux.

Décidemment, Rumpel lui facilitait la tâche.

_{oOo}_

En embarquant à bord du Jolly Roger, les trois compagnons ne s'attendaient pas à voir un tel spectacle. Crochet, entravé au mât principal, se tortillait furieusement, arborant un air bougon et rageur. A la vue des intrus, son expression se transforma aussitôt en un sourire mielleux forcé.

« Swan ! On dirait que nos chemins sont destinés à se croiser. »

Le canon d'un révolver pointé sous sa mâchoire vint calmer ses ardeurs.

« Où est Cora ? » demanda sans détour la Sheriff, le doigt sur la détente. « Je ne poserai pas la question deux fois. »

« Tout doux, tout doux, Love. Je crains que vous n'arriviez un poil trop tard. Cora a quitté le Jolly depuis un bout de temps, tout en ayant la gentillesse de m'installer confortablement avant de m'abandonner à mon triste sort. D'ailleurs serait-ce trop demander de me déta… »

Un gentil coup de crosse l'interrompit dans sa requête, faisant disparaître au passage son sourire enjoliveur.

« Ou est-elle ? » insista la blonde énervée.

Crochet la fusilla du regard et capitula en voyant Snow et Charming se poster aux côtés de leur fille.

« Elle est partie trouver Rumpelstiltskin. »

« Gold a déjà refusé de l'aider, pourquoi se rendrait-elle à nouveau chez lui ? » demanda la brunette.

« J'en sais rien mais on va pas tarder à le découvrir. » fit Emma en rebroussant chemin en direction de la sortie, laissant le capitaine dans la posture où ils l'avaient trouvé. Ses pas furent néanmoins stoppés par le rire sadique du pirate.

« On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? » s'enquit la blonde perdant patience.

« Ah ah, si j'étais vous, je ne m'en ferais pas trop pour le crocodile… »

« Crache le morceau, ordure ! » s'énerva David en empoignant le prisonnier par le col.

« Eh bien, en voyant le visage meurtri de mademoiselle Swan, j'en déduis qu'elle a dû croiser le chemin d'une Reine en colère. »

Emma s'avança lentement vers Crochet, un étourdissement affaiblissant soudain ses jambes.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Régina ? »

« Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une môman aussi douce que la vôtre, mon cœur. D'ailleurs, notre pauvre méchante Reine n'a même plus le sien qui bat dans sa si généreuse poitrine. » lança le pirate dans une moue faussement chagrinée.

Emma se figea, interdite. Tout devenait clair, elle comprenait à présent pourquoi la mairesse avait tenté de la tuer et d'où venait ce désespoir qui s'était violemment déversé d'elle.

« Où est-il dans ce cas ? » requit-elle.

Le sourire de Crochet refit son apparition comme il fixait intensément la Sauveuse.

« Détachez-moi et vous aurez votre réponse. »

_{oOo}_

Le poignard était là, à sa portée. Pas de précipitation. Cora devait garder son calme et frapper au bon moment. Le Ténébreux lui offrait l'opportunité de toucher à son but sur un plateau, juste sous ses yeux. Les années qu'il avait passé dans ce monde avait du émousser sa vigilance, l'amour l'aveuglait au point d'offrir son entière confiance à une femme.

La clochette de la boutique retentit soudain, suivi d'une voix jeune et féminine.

« Rumpel, tu es là ? »

Gold se figea à l'intonation familière, ses yeux incrédules se levant vers la rouquine qui lui faisait face. Sa réaction fut trop lente et Cora s'empara prestement de la dague avant de s'enfuir vers la boutique, l'homme en colère d'avoir été ainsi berné, à ses trousses.

Belle, qui avait posé son sac sur le comptoir en verre, hoqueta de surprise en se trouvant nez à nez avec sa double. Elle fut d'autant plus effrayée quand cette dernière l'empoigna sans ménagement puis se positionna derrière elle tout en pressant contre sa gorge une lame qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Gold déboula dans le magasin en boitant mais stoppa net son avancée devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. L'usurpatrice tenait en respect sa bien-aimée à l'aide de la dague magique pointée sur sa carotide. Cette vision lui fit perdre toute assurance, il tendit la main en avant en signe d'obtempération et afficha un sourire incertain.

« S'il te plait, Cora, n'en arrivons pas là. Belle n'est en rien concernée par nos petites affaires. »

La sorcière reprit son apparence oridinaire, sa bouche déformée en un rictus cruel.

« Mon cher, si tu veux voir la vie de ta Belle épargnée, tu vas devoir te montrer brave. »

**TBC**


	8. Chapitre 8 – A cœur ouvert

_Ouf, quelle action compliquée à mettre en place !_

_J'espère que ce sera assez fluide, parce que j'me suis arraché les cheveux !_

_Laissez vos commentaires et impressions, merci à tous de suivre cette petite fic._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 8 – A cœur ouvert

Régina nouait avec soin les lacets du petit sac en velours recelant l'âme de sa mère. Elle avait hésité sur l'endroit où trouver cette dernière, qui avait déclaré, avant de s'éclipser hors du manoir Mills, avoir une _affaire personnelle_ à régler. Elle n'irait pas s'attaquer directement à Snow, pas avant d'avoir la certitude qu'Emma soit hors d'état de nuire. De surcroît, personne en ville n'avait entretenu de relations suffisamment intimes avec la sorcière pour être cataloguer d'_affaire personnelle_.

Le seul personnage lui venant à l'esprit était Gold. Ce n'était pas par hasard si le Reine avait lancé ce vieux sortilège sur le cœur de la sorcière. Le désir inextinguible de pouvoir de Cora sonnerait la fin du Ténébreux. Régina en était intimement convaincue.

_{oOo}_

Rumpel n'osait plus respirer. Il craignait que la moindre réaction soit fatale pour Belle, dont la peau exposait les prémices sanglantes d'une coupure superficielle… pour l'instant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre, pas elle. Les blessures dues à la disparition de son fils Baelfire étaient encore à vif et il trouvait en cette jeune femme la force de garder espoir de le retrouver un jour.

« Nomme ton prix, mais ne lui fais pas de mal. » supplia-t-il à l'attention de Cora.

Celle-ci savourait cet instant, son tendre rival sous son joug, les yeux emplis de terreur à l'idée qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable. Elle s'amusait à glisser la lame sur la chair tendre, arrachant de petits gémissements à sa victime.

« Sa vie… contre la tienne. » requit sans détour la sorcière.

« Non Rumpel, ne l'écoute pas ! » cria la rouquine en tentant de se libérer.

Son excès de bravoure fut aussitôt puni par une pression supplémentaire sur sa gorge, un filet de sang filant le long de sa jugulaire.

« D'accord, c'est d'accord. » s'empressa de concéder le Ténébreux.

La victoire imminente illuminant son visage, Cora relâcha lentement la menace du poignard immobilisant la jeune femme et l'envoya d'un revers de poignet s'écraser dans les bras de son amant.

« Cours Belle, vas-t-en. » lui intima Rumpelstiltskin, en lui indiquant du menton la porte de sortie située à l'arrière de la boutique.

Malgré le regard insistant de l'homme indiquant qu'il n'y avait pas matière à discuter, la bibliothécaire affirma sa volonté de rester auprès de lui en mêlant ses doigts aux siens. Rumpel lui sourit mais l'écarta tout de même, son corps servant de rempart entre sa bien-aimée et la sorcière.

« Bien… Finissons-en. », dit Cora en s'approchant de lui.

_{oOo}_

Assise sur le siège passager de la voiture les menant à la boutique de Gold, Emma tenait fermement le coffret posé sur ses genoux, comme s'il s'agissait de la boîte de Pandore. Son contenu était tout aussi précieux.

Quelques minutes auparavant, après avoir libéré Crochet de ses liens, ils l'avaient escorté sous étroite surveillance jusque dans la calle, où était caché, selon ses dires, le cœur de Régina. Devant le contenu rayonnant de la boîte qu'il avait ouverte devant eux, ils avaient été obligés de reconnaitre la bonne foi du pirate.

« Ok pour cette fois, Crochet. » lui avait lancé la Sauveuse en s'emparant de l'écrin en bois. « Mais je veux plus vous voir dans le coin, on s'occupe de Cora et vous, vous disparaissez. »

Le ton autoritaire de la blonde avait étouffé toutes protestations, le capitaine acceptant le semblant de remerciement par une courbette malicieuse en les regardant quitter le navire.

A présent, le premier objectif de la famille Charming étaient de mettre la main sur Cora, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée où trouver la fille de cette dernière. Durant le trajet, les trois héros restèrent silencieux, concentrés sur la tâche qui les attendait. Emma pensait à la mairesse, le regard perdu dans le paysage qui défilait.

« Où êtes-vous Régina ? »

_{oOo}_

« Une minute, très chère. »

Rumpel avait stoppé le mouvement de la dague en levant l'index pour requérir l'attention de son bourreau.

« Je veux juste m'assurer que tu aies bien conscience du… fardeau qui va t'accabler si tu décides d'aller jusqu'au bout de tes ambitions. Dois-je te rappeler qu'avec la magie, il y a toujours un prix à payer ? »

Cora pesait les paroles de son ancien amant. Quelle tentative pathétique de sauver sa vie ! Evidemment, elle connaissait les risques qu'elle encourait en acquérant les pouvoirs du Ténébreux mais rien au monde ne pouvait tarir sa soif de puissance. Elle n'avait rien à perdre. Rien ni personne.

Elle toisa l'homme devant elle d'un air souverain. Et plongea la dague dans sa poitrine.

« Oh Rumpel, ta sempiternelle rengaine sur la magie et ses conséquences n'est plus aussi convaincante qu'autrefois. » ricana-t-elle, sentant le pouvoir filtrer chaque parcelle de son être.

« Non ! » hurla Belle, se précipitant aux côtés de son compagnon.

La vie le quittait lentement, il sourit en caressant le visage de sa douce.

« N'aies crainte, Belle. Ceci n'est pas la fin qui m'est destiné. » murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Cora fermait les yeux et se délectait de la merveilleuse sensation que lui procurait l'afflux de pure magie noire. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé telle jouissance, une explosion de fourmillements électrisant littéralement son épiderme.

Mais soudain, une douleur fulgurante oppressa sa poitrine, brisant l'euphorie du moment. Elle s'écarta et pivota sur elle-même, sa vue trouble reconnaissant à peine la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle une seconde plus tôt.

« Ré… Régina ? » interrogea-t-elle, plissant les yeux et identifiant enfin clairement sa fille.

« Oui mère, c'est moi… »

La Reine, impassible, jaugeait les effets de son acte, consciente qu'avoir replacé le cœur ensorcelé de sa mère était en train de la tuer. Cora tendit la main et chancela vers son enfant en répétant son nom, un sourire maternel et bienveillant éclairant enfin ses traits. Jamais Régina n'aurait pensé voir une lueur d'amour illuminer le regard dur de cette femme. Mais elle-même ayant été privée de son cœur des propres mains de cette mère, elle était insensible à cette démonstration tardive d'affection. Elle avait pourtant souhaité ce moment toute sa vie.

Au sol, Rumpelstiltskin reprit connaissance, ses poumons réclamant avidement une bouffée d'oxygène. Il inspecta son torse, la blessure mortelle avait disparu.

Quémandant les bras de sa fille, Cora pâlit brusquement alors qu'une plaie béante s'élargissait sur sa poitrine, souillant son chemisier blanc. Son regard croisa à nouveau celui de Régina et elle s'écroula à ses pieds. La Reine resta de marbre, arborant un masque inexpressif alors que les derniers mots de sa mère parvenaient à ses oreilles : « Tu aurais suffit… Tu m'aurais suffit… »

_{oOo}_

Enjambant le corps sans vie de Cora, Régina se baissa pour ramasser la belle dague, sur laquelle le nom de Rumpelstiltskin était toujours gravé. Son regard passa de la lame étincelante à l'homme encore à terre, un sourire carnassier tordant ses lèvres charnues.

« Je suppose que je devrai vous rendre ceci ? » commença-telle. « Mais je n'en ferai rien. »

Un revers du poignet propulsa Belle en arrière, alors qu'une force invisible élevait un monsieur Gold affaibli et enserrait sa gorge. La dague allait frapper une seconde fois quand la clochette de la porte retentit.

« Régina, arrêtez ! »

Emma était entrée comme une furie, Snow et Charming à sa suite. Elle portait sous son bras un coffret en bois et la Reine reconnut instinctivement le battement régulier qui s'en échappait. Stupéfaite, elle stoppa son geste, la pointe de la lame côtoyant son point d'impact.

La Sauveuse, notant l'air déconcerté de la mairesse et certaine d'avoir son attention, dit en présentant le cœur hors de la boite :

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire ça. Je vous ai dit que je vous aiderai alors me voilà. Mais il faut que vous me fassiez confiance. »

Le poignard heurta le parquet dans un bruit sourd. Régina, subjuguée par la lumière rougeâtre qui oscillait, s'avança vers Emma, la démarche hésitante. Arrivée à sa hauteur, les prunelles noisette capturées par l'intensité des yeux émeraude, elle posa délicatement les deux mains sur l'avant bras de la Sauveuse.

« Faites attention mademoiselle Swan, mon cœur est entre vos mains. »

Sur ses mots, elle accompagna l'organe enserré dans la paume d'Emma jusqu'à son emplacement originel. Un halètement vida ses poumons alors qu'une vague de chaleur la submergeait en sentant l'étreinte de la blonde se relâcher en elle pour y déposer le précieux organe. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa les émotions retrouvées la consumer. Elle aimait Henry, oui, cet amour rassasiait son âme.

Cependant, quelque chose de nouveau était né, un sentiment qu'elle ne comprit qu'en ouvrant ses paupières. Elle fronça les sourcils en dévisageant d'un air ahuri la Sheriff, prenant conscience que ses doigts n'avaient pas lâché le fin poignet.

Emma la dévisageait, le regard empli d'inquiétude implorant le retour de la Régina qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer l'expression étrange de la brune, pas plus qu'elle ne déchiffrait l'affolement exagéré des tambourinements dans sa poitrine.

Puis le souvenir de Cora s'effondrant au sol assaillit l'esprit de la mairesse, brisant cet instant de sérénité inattendu. Régina se tourna, s'agenouillant au pied la dépouille de Cora et la prit dans ses bras, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, en murmurant :

« Pardonne-moi, Maman. »

**TBC **


	9. Chapitre 9 - Les mots sur les sentiments

_Un peu de SQ, ça fait pas de mal, même si je trouve ça méga barbant quand c'est tout croque love bisounours… Mais bon, vaut mieux en profiter, on ne sait pas quand il reviendra ^^._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 9 – Les mots sur les sentiments

Cela faisait sept jours qu'elle avait enterré sa mère. Sept jours où Régina se terrait dans son manoir, avec pour seule compagnie sa triste culpabilité et un vieux scotch. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, mais le souvenir des derniers mots prononcés par Cora la hantaient. « Tu m'aurais suffit… »

Si seulement elle n'avait pas maudit son cœur. Si seulement elle l'avait simplement remis à sa place sans autre artifice. Aurait-elle reçu l'amour maternel qui lui a toujours fait défaut ?

Le remord la rongeait comme un cancer. Le matricide ne faisait pas partie de ses projets de rédemption, elle qui s'évertuait depuis quelques temps à devenir une autre personne pour le bien d'Henry. Comment son fils pourrait croire en elle sachant qu'elle a assassiné sa propre mère ? Elle était fatiguée d'être la méchante.

Quelqu'un frappa sans ménagement à la porte. Non, pas question d'aller ouvrir. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable et la laisse en paix avec ses démons. Bien que l'étranger n'en démordait pas et persistait dans son vacarme, la mairesse se resservit tranquillement en scotch, ignorant les coups insistants. Elle tressaillit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir suivi d'une voix féminine qui appelait son nom.

« Régina ? Vous êtes là ? »

Emma apparut à l'entrée du salon et se figea en apercevant la maitresse des lieux, à moitié allongée sur le divan, un verre à la main. A priori, ce n'était pas le premier de la journée. Des sillons de larmes souillaient le teint inhabituellement pâle de la Reine, des cernes témoignant de la fatigue émotionnelle qui l'accaparait. La Sheriff croisa les bras, adoptant une moue désapprobatrice.

« Voyons madame le Maire, cette attitude est indigne de vous. »

Régina cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et se redressa en position assise. Etait-elle saoule au point d'halluciner ? Non, Emma Swan s'était bel et bien permise d'entrer chez elle sans invitation et s'autoriser de surcroit à émettre un jugement quant à sa conduite.

« Mademoiselle Swan, je ne crois pas vous avoir permise d'entrer. Veuillez partir, je me porte à merveille. » assura-t-elle, portant le liquide ambré à ses lèvres.

La blonde se précipita vers elle, lui arrachant le verre des mains.

« Je pense que vous avez assez bu. Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler vos responsabilités en tant que mère ? Henry a besoin de vous. Il s'inquiète pour vous… et je m'inquiète aussi ! » confessa-t-elle un peu gênée.

« Oh parce que vous êtes une experte des devoirs d'une mère envers son enfant peut-être ? », railla la brune.

Le visage attristé d'Emma lui fit aussitôt regretter ces dures paroles.

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas insinuer… L'alcool me rend légèrement hargneuse. » bredouilla-t-elle en guise d'excuse.

La Sauveuse se laissa choir sur le canapé dans un soupir et prit une gorgée du scotch subtilisé. Une petite dose de courage lui serait nécessaire pour aborder le sujet qui l'obsédait depuis l'étrange combat qu'elles s'étaient livrées.

« Régina, ce n'est sans doute pas le bon moment mais… Il faut que nous parlions de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. »

La tête renversée sur le dossier du sofa, une main barrant son front endolori, la mairesse ouvrit les yeux à l'évocation de ce moment charnel qu'elles avaient partagé. Avait-elle contraint Emma à subir ses assauts ? L'avait-elle blessée ? La honte lui empourpra les joues.

« Je… Hum à ce sujet… Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses, mademoiselle Swan. C'était tout à fait irrespectueux de ma part et sachez que je regrette sincèrement d'avoir abusé de vous de la sorte. »

La blonde sourit à l'utilisation du mot _abusé_ et rougit à son tour.

« J'avoue que ce terme est un peu exagéré, vous ne m'avez pas vraiment forcée. C'était intense, on s'est juste laissé emporter par les évènements sans comprendre ce qui nous arrivait, pas vrai ? »

Régina fut soulagé autant qu'étonnée de la façon dont la Sauveuse avait vécu la scène.

« Je voulais juste ressentir quelque chose et je suppose que je ne suis pas du genre à y aller par quatre chemins. » ajouta-t-elle.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa entre les deux femmes. L'une comme l'autre refusait de s'avouer que l'expérience les avait troublées. Pire, les avait rapprochées.

Brisant la glace, Emma se leva prestement, proposant comme aide sa main à la mairesse.

« Allez venez, vous ne resterez pas cloitrée ici. Henry aimerait vous voir et si vous voulez bien, je vous conduirai tous les deux chez Granny. » proposa-t-elle.

Son hôte accepta avec un faible sourire la main tendue et se remit sur pied, un peu chancelante.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai que l'on fasse un détour par le cimetière. Je n'ai pas encore rendu hommage à ma mère depuis son enterrement. »

La Sheriff acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en lui rendant son sourire.

_{oOo}_

Le vent balayait efficacement les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient l'allée principale du cimetière. Régina marchait en tête d'un pas lent, une rose rouge sang à la main. Même dans le deuil, cette femme dégageait une espèce d'aura de puissance vaniteuse, de souveraine arrogance. D'aussi loin qu'Emma se souvienne, la Reine avait toujours affiché ce côté présomptueux, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Aujourd'hui cette carapace s'ébréchait, révélant une Régina sensible, avec ses forces mais aussi ses faiblesses. Cela la rendait… humaine. Attendrissante.

La Sheriff chassa ces pensées alors qu'elles arrivaient devant le caveau familial Mills. La mairesse poussa la lourde porte et entra.

« Je vais vous attendre dehors. » affirma la Sauveuse.

La Reine se tourna vers elle, les yeux brillants et suppliants.

« Accompagnez-moi s'il vous plait, mademoiselle Swan. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir affronter ma culpabilité sans un soutien amical. »

Emma pinça les lèvres et obtempéra gentiment. C'était bien la première fois que leur relation se trouvait cataloguée d'_amical_ et cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas. L'envie d'aider Régina à traverser cette épreuve était peut-être liée à l'évolution de leurs rapports en ce sens. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle suivit la mairesse dans le sanctuaire, quelque peu embarrassée, mais honorée d'être invitée dans l'intimité de la Reine.

Le cercueil en frêne massif reposait dans une alcôve à part lui étant entièrement dédié, les murs décorés de petites niches où flamboyaient des dizaines de photophores. Régina déposa délicatement la rose sur le couvercle du cercueil et passa tendrement la main sur la plaque commémorative où l'on pouvait lire l'inscription suivante :

In Loving Memory Of

Cora Mills

Beloved Mother

Emma se tenait respectueusement en retrait afin de lui permettre de se recueillir. Quand elle aperçut le tressautement des épaules indiquant que les pleurs de Régina s'intensifiaient, son cœur se serra malgré elle. Elle ignorait la force du chagrin qui accablait la brune, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa peine. Cette soudaine vulnérabilité réveillait un besoin irrépressible de lui venir en aide, de partager cette souffrance qui la torturait.

Une main sur le bois froid du cercueil, Régina peinait à calmer sa respiration perturbé par les sanglots incontrôlables qui la secouaient. Le regret lui broyait les entrailles, elle qui autrefois ne ressentait aucune culpabilité à semer mort et destruction sur son passage, la voilà à pleurer une femme qui ne l'avait jamais aimée et qui, jadis, avait tué son grand amour en échange d'un malheureux mariage forcé.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle ne sentit pas immédiatement un bras réconfortant couvrir ses épaules agitées de spasmes. Quand elle prit conscience de la présence d'Emma à ses côtés, elle la dévisagea, incertaine, et vit une sincère compassion transparaître du regard émeraude. Le cou de la jolie blonde lui sembla soudainement le meilleur endroit où calmer ses soubresauts et elle y enfouit doucement son visage.

La Sauveuse, ne s'attendant pas à un tel rapprochement, ne repoussa pas cette sollicitation et accueillit sa tristesse en l'entourant de son deuxième bras.

« Ca va aller, ssshht, ça va aller. Je suis là. »

Elle caressa les cheveux bruns et y déposa un doux baiser, s'imprégnant inconsciemment de leur effluve parfumée, resserrant son étreinte comme si elle était dotée du pouvoir de guérir l'âme meurtrie qui se confiait à elle. Elle se sentait bien. Étrangement bien.

Régina se laissait aller, appréciant la promiscuité rassurante et leur chaleur qui se mélangeaient harmonieusement. Encerclant la taille de la Sauveuse, elle ne se posait plus de question, elle se sentait comme rassérénée, protégée par ces bras tendres et forts à la fois. Elle aussi se sentait bien. Étrangement bien.

Ainsi enlacées, les deux jeunes femmes hébergeaient un bienêtre intense. Les regards convergèrent l'un vers l'autre, sans comprendre ce qu'engendrait cette alchimie. Il ne restait qu'un pas à franchir. Déchiffrant le désir muet dans les yeux de chacune, elles finirent par outrepasser le mince espace qui les séparait. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord, jaugeant leur délicatesse réciproque, puis scellèrent ce baiser tout en douceur. Elles prenaient le temps d'apprécier la tiédeur suave de l'échange, taisant la précipitation dictée par les battements affolés de leur cœur, la langue d'Emma goutant timidement les lèvres pulpeuses, bientôt imitée par la curiosité de Régina. Le court baiser prit fin dans une grâce sereine. Les yeux fermés, elles patientèrent front contre front jusqu'à ce que se taisent les palpitations synchrones de leur cœur, les pouces de la Sauveuse caressant tendrement les derniers sillons de larmes de la brune, les doigts de cette dernière abandonnant à regret la chevelure dorée pour glisser jusqu'aux épaules tremblantes.

« Dois-je m'excuser ou vous remercier pour ceci ? » demanda la Reine, les paupières toujours closes.

« Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ? demanda en guise de réponse une Emma complètement chamboulée.

Régina rouvrit les yeux et se dégagea soudainement de son emprise, comme si la raison lui revenait après une crise de démence.

« Ce doit être votre empathie d'héroïne, c'est la seule explication. Quant à moi, je suis bouleversée par la mort de ma mère, c'est évident. »

La Shériff se reprit à son tour, acquiesça de la tête, une expression perplexe se gravant néanmoins sur ses traits.

« Vous avez raison. Hum… Henry doit nous attendre, allons-y. » conclut-elle en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

**TBC**


	10. Chapitre 10 - La dette

_La « mi-saison » approche, avec un ralenti dans le récit qui, je l'espère, ne vous paraitra pas trop long._

_Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, espoirs ou craintes pour la suite de l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 10 – L'appel du devoir

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi et seuls quelques habitués égayaient l'atmosphère tranquille du Granny. Assise à une table près de la fenêtre, Régina observait tendrement le jeune garçon qui avalait voracement un milkshake aussi gros que lui.

Un peu plus tôt, quand la mairesse avait débarqué dans le petit appartement de Mary-Margaret escortée par la Sauveuse, Henry l'avait serré dans ses bras, collant sa petite tête contre elle. Emma lui avait expliqué les derniers évènements, mais à priori, cela ne changeait en rien son envie de donner une seconde chance à sa mère. Il lui avait sourit de ce sourire enfantin et encourageant, et ce témoignage d'amour avait suffit à dissiper toutes les craintes de la brune.

« Toi et Emma avaient l'air de mieux vous entendre. »

Cette question tira Régina de sa contemplation, d'ailleurs était-ce une question ou une affirmation ?

« Eh bien, oui, je pense que nos rapports se sont améliorés. » confirma la Reine.

Le garçon la fixait, semblant attendre la suite qui tarda à venir.

« Je pense que tu y es pour quelque chose d'ailleurs. » finit-elle d'un air suspicieux.

Henry décrocha un rictus malicieux tout en haussant les épaules innocemment.

« J'ai rien fait à part dire que tu méritais une seconde chance. Je l'ai pas obligée à te la donner. »

« Ne sous-estime pas ton pouvoir de persuasion, ton avis compte beaucoup pour elle… comme pour moi. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Puis après quelques secondes de silence hésitant, elle ajouta :

« Merci… De croire en moi, Henry. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est important. »

La petite main vint agripper celle de Régina.

« T'es pas une méchante, t'es ma mère. Et tu es sincère, je le sais. » dit-il simplement en avalant goulument une nouvelle cuillère de chantilly.

Devant cette nouvelle preuve de confiance, la mairesse sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur.

« Emma le sait aussi. Tu devrais la laisser t'aider. » continua-t-il la bouche pleine.

« Je crois qu'elle m'a suffisamment aidée ces derniers temps. » éluda sa mère, se remémorant le baiser qu'elles avaient échangé au cimetière.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent malgré elle, ce que s'empressa de lui faire remarquer son fils.

« Pourquoi tu rougis ? T'es bizarre dès qu'on parle d'Emma. »

« Non, pas du tout. » démentit immédiatement sa mère. « C'est juste que… elle a déjà beaucoup fait pour moi, j'espère simplement pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. »

« Beh, sois gentille avec elle, ça sera déjà pas mal pour commencer. » proposa en riant le garçon.

_Gentille_. Oui, ce devait être dans ses cordes.

_{oOo}_

Un océan de paperasses… Emma se noyait dans une montagne de dossiers d'affaires classées qui patientaient que quelqu'un daigne les archiver. Loin d'être l'aspect le plus glorieux de son job, c'était une corvée à laquelle tout bon enquêteur ne pouvait se dérober.

Après avoir déposé Henry et la mairesse chez Granny en leur promettant de repasser une fois que son bureau aurait repris un aspect décente, elle s'était installée à même le sol de son office, éparpillant parafeurs, chemises cartonnées et photos tout autour d'elle, un café serré en guise de soutien moral. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence de l'homme vêtu d'un élégant costume qui l'épiait depuis l'entrée de l'office. Elle hoqueta de surprise quand elle prit conscience de cette présence étrangère.

« Bon sang ! Gold, vous m'avez fichue la trouille ! » pesta-t-elle.

Celui-ci s'avança lentement en prenant appui sur sa canne. Quel austère personnage, il lui avait toujours fait froid dans le dos avec son petit sourire mauvais. Il ne fallait pas se fier à sa petite taille et à sa démarche fragile, la puissance de sa magie noire était bien plus dangereuse que l'on ne pouvait croire. Heureusement, depuis que Belle était réapparue dans sa vie, lui aussi s'efforçait, à l'instar de la Reine, de se racheter une conduite.

« Je peux faire quelques chose pour vous ? » s'enquit la blonde tout en se focalisant à nouveau sur son travail.

« A vrai dire, vous le pouvez, en effet. » répondit Rumplestiltskin.

Elle stoppa à nouveau son archivage et leva un sourcil inquisiteur vers son interlocuteur en attendant sa requête. Savoir que ce sombre et mystérieux individu nécessitait son aide n'était pas fait pour la rassurer. Dans quoi allait-elle devoir mettre les pieds cette fois ?

Le Ténébreux prit le temps de détailler le visage de la Sheriff. Sa détermination masquée par la douceur de ses traits, son tempérament de feu déguisé en une apparente nonchalance, son courage décuplé par un manque de confiance évident. La Sauveuse. La seule qui, dans cette ville, possédait la faculté de réussir là où tous avaient échoués. Sans son aide, il était certain de ne pouvoir mener son projet à bien. Il avait besoin d'elle.

« Vous souvenez-vous de cette faveur que vous me devez, Mademoiselle Swan ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-elle en se crispant.

« Il est temps de me retourner cette faveur. »

_{oOo}_

Quand la sonnette du Granny chanta pour accueillir Emma, celle-ci scruta le restaurant en espérant y trouver Régina et Henry. Par chance, ils n'étaient pas encore partis et semblaient même partager un bon moment à en croire le rire détonnant du garçon qui parvenait à ses oreilles.

« Emma, on est là ! » cria-t-il en remarquant sa présence.

Elle les rejoignit et, comme une place s'offrait à elle sur la banquette, elle ôta sa veste et s'assit à côté de son fils, non sans lui ébouriffer machinalement la tignasse au passage. Régina, moins enthousiaste que le jeune homme, ne lui adressa aucun mot, adossée à son siège les bras croisés. Elle semblait visiblement agacée par cette interruption imprévue qui venait briser la complicité retrouvée avec son fils.

En réalité, la Reine tentait de déchiffrer l'expression étrange de la Sauveuse. Quelque chose devait la tracasser, elle semblait d'humeur maussade et agitait nerveusement son genou sous la table.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Régina d'un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Emma la fusilla du regard sous l'intonation agressive de la question, tourna les yeux vers Henry avant de les reporter à nouveau sur sa voisine de table.

« Gold m'a rendue une petite visite au bureau du Sheriff et c'était pas pour m'inviter à boire le thé. Il m'a demandé de faire quelque chose pour lui... » commença-t-elle.

Son auditoire était suspendu à ses lèvres, tendu à l'évocation de Rumplestiltskin.

« Quoiqu'il t'ait demandé, ne le fais pas ! » objecta aussitôt Henry. « Je te rappelle que c'est un méchant ! »

La brune tiqua au terme _méchant_, se comptant malgré elle dans cette catégorie. Elle braqua ses yeux sur la Sheriff, désireuse de savoir pour quelle raison le Ténébreux requérait son aide.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, gamin. J'ai passé un accord avec lui et je lui en dois une. Disons qu'il choisit bien son moment pour me le rappeler. » soupira Emma, blasée. « Je pars avec lui dès demain matin pour New York, il a besoin de mes compétences particulières pour retrouver son fils. »

A cette annonce, une sorte de déception vint froisser les traits de la brune. Avait-elle nourrit le secret espoir de passer du temps seule en compagnie de la jolie blonde pour essayer de mettre un nom sur la confusion de sentiments qui se livraient bataille en sa présence ? Ou bien était-ce une légère inquiétude de la savoir entreprendre ce voyage avec un personnage aussi peu fiable que Gold ?

Henry, quant à lui, laissa exploser son engouement pour une nouvelle aventure, immédiatement réprimandé par sa mère biologique.

« Non non non, hors de question. Toi tu restes ici. Je sais pas ce qui m'attend là-bas. Et pis ta mère a besoin de toi, il faut que tu prennes soin d'elle. » dit-elle en désignant Régina, qui lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant.

Le garçon bouda environ une demie seconde avant de mesurer l'ampleur de la mission qui lui était confiée. Il s'avoua que sa mère démoniaque lui manquait et la surveiller durant l'absence d'Emma était une tâche à laquelle il s'engageait à ne pas faillir.

« Ok. Je la garderai à l'œil. » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la Sauveuse tout en dévoilant ses dents d'enfant espiègle à sa mère adoptive.

_{oOo}_

La petite automobile jaune s'arrêtait devant le manoir de la mairesse.

« Je raccompagne ta mère jusqu'au perron, tu m'attends dans la voiture. » lança la Sheriff à l'attention d'Henry, assis à l'arrière du véhicule.

Ce disant, elle sortit pour rejoindre la brune sur le pas de la porte. Celle-ci était perdue dans la contemplation de ses chaussures, clés en main, ne sachant pas exactement quoi dire.

La blonde remarqua son attitude et une légère tristesse traversa son regard quand elle se rappela la première pensée qui lui avait traversée l'esprit quand Rumple ne lui avait laissé d'autre choix que de lui servir de guide touristique new yorkais. Etrangement, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée pour Henry ou bien ses parents. Non, ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers Régina. Elle la sentait si fragile en ce moment et leur dernier échange avait généré des émotions auxquelles elle ne s'attendait pas. Mais ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment d'analyser tout ça.

« Prenez soin de vous. » dit-elle enfin à la brune, cherchant à capturer ses prunelles noisette.

La Reine leva la tête vers son interlocutrice, l'accablement s'imprimant sur son visage fatigué.

« Mademoiselle Swan, je voulais vous dire… Je suis désolée de m'être montrée si froide après… »

« Non, ne dites rien. On ne va pas commencer cette conversation qu'on ne pourra pas terminer. »

Ses doigts trouvèrent ceux de la mairesse, les effleurèrent subtilement avant de reprendre leur position initiale.

« Nous parlerons de ça à mon retour. »

Et elle l'abandonna sur ces mots, navrée d'être incapable de mettre une date sur ce retour hypothétique.

**TBC**


	11. Chapitre 11 – Tirer un trait

_Reprise après la « mi-saison » qui avait vu partir Emma et Rumple à NY (sans Henry contrairement à la saison 2)_

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça motive à écrire parce qu'on est pas tiré d'affaire..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 11 – Tirer un trait

Les trois jours qui suivirent le départ de la Sauveuse et de Rumplestiltskin se déroulèrent sans encombre, David ayant endossé temporairement le rôle de Sheriff et gérant les petits problèmes quotidiens. Henry avait retrouvé sa chambre dans la demeure Mills pour le plus grand bonheur de Régina, qui l'emmenait chaque matin à l'école après lui avoir préparé un copieux petit déjeuné composé de ses délicieux pancakes. Ils reprenaient doucement leurs habitudes de vie à deux, partageaient des moments complices une fois leur journée de travail terminée et passaient la soirée à parler de tout et de rien. La mairesse s'appliquait à répondre aux questions de son fils, à étancher autant que possible sa curiosité. Il n'abordait jamais la raison pour laquelle la Reine avait basculé du côté obscur, il se contentait de l'encourager dans sa quête de rédemption, la conseillait et la guidait de son innocente utopie.

Régina, de son côté, poursuivait ses efforts, se montrant plus agréable et courtoise envers les habitants. Ces séances matinales avec le Dr Hooper l'aidaient à comprendre les raisons qui la poussaient vers ce changement, car si sa première motivation était de regagner la confiance de son fils, elle devait également remonter dans sa propre estime, sa conscience récemment éveillée réprimant sévèrement ses actes passés.

Ce matin là, elle était confortablement installée dans le fauteuil douillet du cabinet du psychanalyste et écoutait ce dernier proclamer les conclusions de la session du jour.

« Vous savez Régina, il est temps pour vous de vous pardonner vos erreurs. » analysa-t-il. « Soyez plus indulgente envers vous-même, tirez un trait sur le passé comme nous le faisons tous. Pensez-vous être capable de faire amende honorable envers vos ennemis d'hier ? Si oui, vous êtes sur la bonne voie. »

La mairesse le dévisagea pensivement tout en s'imaginant cette possibilité. Etait-elle prête à passer à l'étape suivante ?

_{oOo}_

Le tintement strident de la sonnerie annonçait la fin des cours matinaux. Les enfants se précipitèrent hors de la classe, laissant Mary-Margaret ramasser les livres abandonnés sur les petites tables et effacer le tableau noir. Régina Mills était la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle, aussi ne fit-elle plus un geste dès qu'elle l'aperçut, serrant la pile de bouquins contre sa poitrine.

La mairesse se tenait légèrement en retrait, hésitante, craignant que ses bonnes intentions ne soient rejetées en raison d'un ton qui se ferait plus dur que voulu. A la vue de l'institutrice, les rancœurs du passé ressurgirent sournoisement, contractant ses mâchoires carrées. Elle chassa ses pensées, se focalisant sur le but cordial de sa visite.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Blanchard. » salua-t-elle en se forçant d'arborer un visage amical.

« Bonjour Régina. » répondit poliment Blanche qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

Devant cet accueil peu chaleureux, la Reine prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'amener sa question sans essuyer un refus systématique.

« Ces enfants vous prennent un temps fou, vous leur consacrez beaucoup de votre énergie. Accepteriez-vous de prendre un peu de force en ma compagnie chez Granny ? Vous ne pouvez décemment pas vous priver de déjeuner si vous voulez tenir le choc face à ces petits monstres. » tenta-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Blanche resta interdite, incertaine d'avoir compris ce que venait de dire la mairesse.

« Etes-vous en train de me proposer une pause méridienne en tête à tête ? » s'enquit-elle.

Régina leva les yeux au ciel, réalisant qu'il lui fallait renouveler la suggestion.

« En effet, c'est bien ce que je vous propose. »

L'institutrice la dévisagea, à l'affut du moindre signe de supercherie. Lui concédant le bénéfice du doute, elle posa les livres sur son bureau, enfila son manteau et son bonnet puis se dirigea vers son ennemie de toujours.

« Je vous suis. » fit-elle, lui intimant de mener la marche.

_{oOo}_

Blanche porta délicatement un morceau de viande à sa bouche, observant Régina découper la sienne, bien saignante.

« Alors, pourquoi cette invitation ? » demanda la brunette, intriguée.

Son interlocutrice prit le temps d'avaler sa bouchée avant de répondre, s'efforçant d'être sincère.

« Eh bien pour être honnête, je fais cela sur conseil du Dr Hooper. »

« Cela m'aurait paru bizarre si l'idée était venue de vous. » ironisa Blanche.

La Reine lui jeta un regard glacial, faisant disparaitre immédiatement l'air moqueur du visage en face d'elle.

« Rien ne m'obligeait à suivre sa recommandation, mademoiselle Blanchard. Comme vous le savez, Henry me croit capable de devenir une meilleure personne, je m'efforce donc de ne pas le décevoir. J'essaye vraiment. » souligna-t-elle en appuyant sa dernière phrase.

Elle ne mentait pas. Blanche lisait dans ses yeux de la sincérité et une espèce de détresse, peut-être la peur d'échouer dans cette entreprise. Elle lui offrit un sourire compréhensif.

« J'ai toujours pensé que la jeune femme qui m'avait sauvée la vie autrefois existait encore, quelque part ici. » dit-elle en pointant de sa fourchette le cœur de la Reine. « Je n'étais juste pas celle destinée à la faire revenir. »

Régina fut agréablement surprise de voir ses résolutions approuvées de la sorte sans être démolies sur le champs par un négativisme récalcitrant suite aux innombrables tentatives de Blanche pour la ramener à la raison durant son règne de terreur. Peu importe combien de fois les héros peuvent être déçus par vos actes, ils vous laissent toujours une chance. Et se font souvent bernés à cause de cet optimisme candide.

« Emma… »

La mairesse avait prononcé le prénom de la Sauveuse en remarquant la New Beetle jaune se garer devant le Granny.

« Emma ? » demanda sa voisine de table, ne comprenant pas ce que venait faire sa fille dans le salut de la Reine.

« Ils sont de retour. »

_{oOo}_

Un procès verbal de déposition encore vierge devant lui, David cherchait désespérément un stylo dans le chaos du bureau lorsque le téléphone retentit bruyamment.

« Bureau du Sheriff, Nolan, j'écoute. » répondit David, coinçant le combiné entre sa joue et son épaule. « Oui Madame Hoax*. Un intrus dans votre maison ? Très bien, ne vous en faites pas, j'arrive de suite. »

Il soupira de découragement en raccrochant, sachant par avance que la vieille dame était surtout victime de crises d'hallucination, cet appel étant le dixième du genre depuis ces trois derniers jours.

Enfilant à la hâte son blouson, il prenait la direction de la sortie quand un bruit provenant du vestiaire l'interpella. Il s'approcha prudemment, pensant que des rats avaient investi les lieux à cause du manque d'entretien évident de l'office. Il ouvrit la porte et fut accueilli par une barre de fer s'écrasant contre sa tempe, l'envoyant à terre.

L'agresseur vêtu d'un grand manteau en cuir l'enjamba, lui flanqua un léger coup de pied pour s'assurer de son état léthargique et le détroussa de son revolver.

« Désolé, mon pote. La chasse au crocodile est ouverte. » dit Crochet en examinant minutieusement l'arme de poing.

David sombra dans le monde de l'inconscience comme l'individu disparaissait de son champ de vision.

_{oOo}_

Rumplestiltskin entra chez Granny, suivi de la Sauveuse et d'un homme que Régina ne connaissait pas. Il devait avoir la trentaine, les cheveux relevés d'une étrange manière, un bouc ornant son menton. « Le fils de Gold » en déduit-elle. Son air décontracté lui tapa immédiatement sur le système, et sa mauvaise première impression se confirma quand elle le vit jeter un regard ambigu à Emma. Pour qui se prenait-il de la reluquer ainsi ?

Les deux hommes passèrent commande au bar, tandis que la blonde partit à la rencontre des deux femmes qui avaient délaissé leur repas à leur arrivée. La Sheriff leur adressa un joli sourire, bien qu'un peu nerveuse quand ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur la mairesse.

« Emma ! On dirait que vous avez trouvé qui vous cherchiez ? » s'enquit Blanche en désignant l'inconnu.

« Hum ouais… Vous allez pas me croire mais je le connais. » dit-elle d'une voix étouffée évitant le regard de Régina. « Il s'appelle Neal et… c'est le père d'Henry. » annonça-t-elle sans aucun tact.

Cette phrase tomba comme une bombe. Un sifflement s'intensifia dans les oreilles de la Reine, sa bouche entrouverte de stupeur, aucun son ne parvenant à en sortir. Le fils du Ténébreux… Le père de son garçon ? Ses yeux passèrent de Gold à son fils, une rage incontrôlable prenant le contrôle de son corps. Rumple… Il avait tout manigancé depuis le début !

Elle se sentit épiée et comprit que les deux femmes qui l'entouraient la fixaient, inquiètes, s'attendant à une explosion de colère dont elle seule avait le secret. Au lieu de cela, elle se leva, les poings serrés, récupéra son manteau et quitta le restaurant à toute allure.

**TBC**

_*Hoax : canular en anglais_


	12. Chapitre 12 - La vengeance dans la peau

_Un chapitre qui vient amorcer le suivant qui bougera un peu plus (même si à l'heure actuelle je ne sais pas où il va nous mener -_-')_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 12 – La vengeance dans la peau

« Régina, attendez ! » cria Emma en s'élançant à la suite de la brune fulminante.

Sa demande ignorée, elle attrapa le bras de la mairesse et la tira vers elle. Régina fit volte face et se dégagea de la poigne de la blonde sans ménagement. Elle semblait réellement furieuse, les yeux exorbités, une veine fendait son front en signe précurseur du courroux s'apprêtant à déferler sur la Sheriff.

« Mademoiselle Swan, je ne veux pas en entendre d'avantage ! J'ai bien compris votre petit jeu ! Mais ne comptez pas vous rouler dans un bonheur familial, la mère, le père et le fils réuni ! Je vous rappelle que légalement, vous n'avez plus aucun droit sur Henry! » hurla-t-elle, son teint livide de fureur représentatif de la peur de perdre son fils à cause de l'arrivée de cet homme.

Emma leva les mains pour l'apaiser, et parla d'une voix douce dans le but d'atténuer la tension.

« J'ai pas l'intention de vous l'enlever et Neal non plus. Je vous en prie, Régina, calmez-vous et écoutez-moi. J'ignorais totalement que le père d'Henry était le fils de Rumplestiltskin. Comment est-ce que j'aurai pu le savoir ? C'était mon premier amour, on a eu une histoire compliquée et passionnée, c'est arrivé et… Vous connaissez la suite. S'il vous plait, ne vous fâchez pas. »

La Reine décryptait attentivement la véracité de ces affirmations. Empreinte de doutes, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce Neal les avaient suivis jusque Storybrook. Rassemblant le peu d'informations en sa possession, elle se remémora que Rumple lui avait confié avoir perdu son fils en brisant l'accord qu'ils avaient scellé, il y a cela bien longtemps.

« Pourquoi est-il ici dans ce cas ? Pour être avec son vieux et si cher Papa ? » s'enquit-elle sur un ton méprisant.

« Peut-être… Et aussi parce que je le lui ai demandé. »

Le cœur de Régina émit une complainte quand elle envisagea qu'Emma soit encore amoureuse de son ancien amant. Elle fit taire sa déception inavouée en lançant un autre sarcasme.

« Oh, c'est tellement touchant. Vos souvenirs d'adolescente sur-hormonée vous rendent sentimentale ? »

La Sheriff, piquée au vif, resta sans voix en réalisant soudainement la pertinence de cette raillerie. Pendant ce court voyage à New York, elle avait remarqué à quel point ses pensées s'égaraient régulièrement vers Régina, vers le baiser qu'elles avaient échangé et la tension palpable qui les tenaillaient quand elles étaient ensemble. Elle avait décidé de sauter le pas et de lui en parler dès son retour. Mais Neal était réapparu. Quand il la prit sur le fait en train de fouiller son appartement, leur passé commun avait déferlé sur elle, réveillant d'anciens sentiments qu'elle pensait à jamais disparus. Perdue, elle ne parvenait plus à savoir pour qui son cœur battait.

La mairesse perçut le trouble qu'avait provoqué sa réplique. Emma était devant elle, ses yeux verts cherchant une réponse dans ceux de Régina, son esprit apparemment entrainé dans un conflit qui ne trouverait pas sa finalité aujourd'hui. La Reine ressentit le besoin de s'excuser en voyant l'état de la blonde, elle ravala sa prochaine pique, s'approcha jusqu'à se trouver juste en face de sa rivale et prit sa main d'une manière aussi détachée que possible.

« Pardon Emma… Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, la jalousie me rend… »

Quoi ? Ces mots venaient-ils vraiment de sortir de sa bouche ? Régina se giflait intérieurement, elle ferma les yeux en secouant la tête, évitant ainsi de croiser le regard incrédule de la Sheriff qui balbutia :

«Jalousie ? Et est-ce que vous venez de m'appeler Em… »

_{oOo}_

« Emma ! »

La blonde tressaillit en entendant la voix de Neal, sa question restant en suspens. La main de la mairesse déserta subitement la sienne, alors que Rumple et son fils arrivaient à leur hauteur. La Reine s'écarta légèrement et réajusta son masque hautain, ses yeux jetant des éclairs à l'encontre des deux importuns. Les mains dans les poches, Neal lui sourit d'une façon exagérément forcée en hochant la tête en guise de salut. Brisant le silence incommodant qui menaçait d'envahir la scène, Gold fit les présentations rudimentaires.

« Votre Majesté, je ne crois pas que vous ayez fait la connaissance de mon fils, Baelfire. Bae, je te présente Régina Mills, mairesse de Storybrook et reine déchue à ses heures perdues. »

Le sourire insolent de Neal disparu dès qu'il assimila la corrélation entre la mairesse et la reine déchue. Régina perdait patience, elle décida d'ignorer les deux individus et dit à l'intention de la Sauveuse avant de s'éclipser :

« Nous reprendrons notre conversation plus tard, mademoiselle Swan. »

Emma la regarda s'éloigner, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait cru entendre. La chaleur de la main de la brune dans la sienne lui avait procuré des picotements agréables, une sensation malheureusement trop éphémère.

« Bien, allons à la boutique, j'appellerai Belle pour qu'elle nous rejoigne, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu la rencontres. » annonça Rumplestiltskin.

« Ouep, allons-y ! Tu viens Emma ? » demanda Neal à la jeune femme songeuse tout en lui proposant son bras.

« Hum, non. Je dois aller au bureau du Sheriff, voir si tout s'est bien passé pendant mon absence. » prétexta-t-elle. « On se revoit plus tard, Henry termine ses cours vers 16h, je passerai te prendre un peu avant. »

Neal n'insista pas et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

La Sauveuse soupira en touchant sa pommette et se dirigea vers son véhicule. Décidément, le dilemme se corsait.

_{oOo}_

En embuscade derrière une maison voisine de la boutique de Gold, Crochet prenait son mal en patience en épiant les rues adjacentes. Depuis la mort de Cora, il ruminait sa vengeance en solitaire, espionnant les faits et gestes de sa cible jour et nuit. C'est ainsi qu'il avait pris connaissance du projet du Ténébreux. Là était sa revanche. Si Swan parvenait à trouver le fils de Rumplestiltskin, il était certain que le sorcier ne reviendrait pas à Storybrook sans lui. Le capitaine avait alors mis à profit ces quelques jours d'absence pour élaborer sa revanche. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à tuer la jolie rouquine dont le Ténébreux s'était amouraché, son côté gentleman lui interdisant de s'en prendre aux demoiselles. Mais il n'avait pas le même état de conscience par rapport à la descendance du sorcier, bien qu'il soit aussi le fils de son défunt amour, Mila. Certes, il s'était attaché au jeune Baelfire quand ce dernier, encore enfant, avait séjourné à bord du Jolly Roger au large de l'île du Pays Imaginaire. Le garçon, qui lui avait révélé être le fils du Ténébreux, était activement recherché par les sbires de Peter Pan. Crochet l'avait caché au péril de sa vie, son intention n'étant pas honorable pour autant puisqu'il comptait se servir de lui pour toucher son ennemi, aveuglé par sa soif de vengeance.

Le pirate se raidit quand il reconnut la démarche claudicante de Gold, son fils à ses côtés. Les deux hommes paraissaient en bon terme, aucune animosité ou rancœur animait leur attitude, ils semblaient simplement rattraper le temps perdu. Tout en discutant, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la boutique d'antiquité.

« Profites-en, crocodile, ton bonheur ne durera pas. » se dit Crochet, sortant de sa cachette en direction du magasin, l'arme fermement maîtrisée dans la seule main qui lui restait.

_{oOo}_

En se garant devant le bureau du Sheriff, Emma était toujours aussi déstabilisée par la dualité des sentiments qui la harcelaient. Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier la dernière phrase de Régina qui se répétait inlassablement dans son cerveau. Se pouvait-il que la mairesse éprouve quelque chose pour elle ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi aurait-elle avoué maladroitement sa jalousie ? Puis elle pensa à Neal, ne pouvant déchiffrer précisément ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. L'aimait-elle encore ? Ou bien était-ce le souvenir de leur amour passé qui ravivait en elle de troublantes émotions ?

Ces questions s'évanouirent lorsqu'elle vit le corps de David, étendu sur le sol devant le vestibule. Elle se précipita à son chevet, il respirait mais une belle ecchymose colorait sa tempe.

« David, David, tu m'entends ? » cria-t-elle en le secouant énergiquement.

Son père ouvrit lentement les yeux, il porta la main à son front en grognant, son crâne sur le point d'exploser.

« Ouch, bon sang, Emma… Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il complètement hagard.

« C'est à toi de me le dire, je viens de te trouver ici. »

Clignant des paupières à plusieurs reprises, il se redressa difficilement, aidé de sa fille, et tenta de rassembler ses esprits, analysant les images des derniers instants qui précédèrent son inconscience.

« Crochet… Je l'ai vu, je suis sûr que c'était lui. »

Emma le dévisagea dubitativement.

« Pourquoi Crochet s'en prendrait à toi alors qu'on l'a pas revu depuis Cora ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

David remarqua l'absence du revolver dans son holster et l'enchainement des évènements le mena à une seule déduction, ses yeux bleus se transformant en deux billes rondes.

« Avant de s'enfuir, il a parlé de… De chasse au crocodile. »

Le Sheriff blêmit et se figea en se remémorant ce terme qu'avait utilisé le capitaine sur le Jolly Roger pour dépeindre Rumplestiltskin.

« Oh non… Neal… Je dois aller chez Gold arrêter Crochet ! »

« Je t'accompagne. » décida Charming, se relevant avec la ferme intention de suivre sa fille malgré sa blessure.

Emma désapprouva du regard mais en voyant l'air déterminé de son père, elle capitula.

« Très bien… Débarrassons-nous de ce pirate une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

**TBC**


	13. Chapitre 13 – Hors de contrôle

_Pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas Neal, je m'excuse à l'avance pour ce petit désagrément._

_J'ai en tête une suite qui part en sucette, mais j'suis pas sûre de réussir à la coucher sur le clavier…_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 13 – Hors de contrôle

Neal n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son père, en véritable collectionneur, abritait dans sa boutique d'antiquités une foule d'objets dont la provenance n'était vraisemblablement pas de ce monde. Il observait celui qui fut la cause de sa plus grande déception évoluer dans son univers, en prenant appui sur sa canne. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il encore besoin de cette aide s'il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs ? Ignorant la question, il attrapa le roi d'un imposant échiquier qui trônait en star sur un étal et l'inspecta pensivement. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir accepter la proposition d'Emma. Mais il ne regrettait pas ce choix. Revoir son amour de jeunesse lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Pour regagner son cœur, il devait la suivre à Storybrook et son intention fut soutenue par la demande de la blonde.

Quant à son père, celui-ci disait avoir passé sa vie à regretter ce terrible soir où il avait abandonné son fils pour conserver la puissance du Ténébreux. Neal le croyait. Ses excuses et ses explications avaient convaincu le jeune homme de lui donner une deuxième chance. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts.

« Ca marche bien, cette petite affaire ? » s'enquit Baelfire, désignant l'amas de bibelots d'un geste du bras.

« Je ne me plains pas. Sans compter que je suis propriétaire de la quasi-totalité de cette charmante petite ville, on ne peut pas dire que je vive dans le besoin. »

« C'est marrant, au final tu as autant de pouvoir ici que dans notre monde. Juste pas sous la même forme. » analysa Neal, jetant un regard soupçonneux à l'encontre de son père.

Gold lui sourit malicieusement en guise de mea culpa.

« Je veux te prouver que je ne suis plus l'homme cruel que j'étais autrefois. Et Belle mieux que quiconque témoignera de ce changement, puisqu'elle en est la cause principale, je dois dire. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il décrocha le combiné du téléphone afin de convier la jeune femme.

_{oOo}_

Un coup de feu assourdissant suivit le doux tintement de la clochette à l'entrée du magasin.

Gold sursauta et lâcha le combiné qui se disloqua en tombant au sol. Son regard avait fusé vers l'origine de la détonation, tombant sur Crochet. A l'extrémité de son bras encore levé, le canon du révolver fumait. Analysant la direction que pointait l'arme, il tourna la tête vers la place où se trouvait son fils quelques instants plus tôt.

« Bae ! » cria Rumplestiltskin en se ruant vers l'étal du jeu d'échec.

Neal, qui avait plongé ventre au sol derrière un petit meuble sur lequel s'élevait un moulin à vent en bois, se redressa lentement, les yeux épiant l'individu armé.

« J'ai rien, je vais bien. » rassura-t-il son père qui arrivait à ses côtés.

Un rire sadique emplit la pièce, accompagné de pas lourds qui claquaient sur le plancher. Le capitaine tenait en joue le jeune homme, qui se figea à la vue du doigt posé sur la gâchette.

« Bien le bonjour, messieurs. Je passais dans le coin et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de m'inviter aux retrouvailles du Ténébreux et de son fils bien aimé… Baelfire. » dit-il en fixant d'un air intimidant sa cible. « Tu vois, crocodile, toute vengeance vient à point à qui sait attendre. Et quoi de pire pour un parent que de voir mourir son enfant sous ses yeux ? »

Gold, les mâchoires serrées, n'osait faire aucun mouvement de peur de voir la menace mise à exécution. Il semblait que ses ennemis prenaient un malin plaisir à exploiter ses failles ces derniers temps, toutes les personnes qu'il chérissait se trouvaient tôt ou tard en danger par sa faute.

Neal observa la réaction de son père et comprit que Crochet le tenait. Le vieil homme était pétrifié. Alors, par courage ou inconscience, le père d'Henry leva les mains et osa un pas vers le pirate, puis un autre.

« Bae, qu'est-ce que tu fais, ne bouge pas ! » lui intima son père, pris de panique.

« Alors c'est ça ton plan, Crochet ? Tu serais prêt à me tuer pour le voir souffrir ? » demanda-t-il d'un air détaché au pirate, ignorant l'ordre du Ténébreux.

Le capitaine imita le jeune homme et progressa légèrement vers lui, ne relâchant pas pour autant la tension dans son bras, sous les yeux impuissants du sorcier.

« Tu as bien compris l'idée, mon ami. Tu étais un garçon intelligent, je vois que cela n'a pas changé. » se moqua-t-il, trompant la graine de doute qui germait dans son esprit.

Neal s'arrêta à deux mètres de lui, ne lâchant pas le regard bleu déterminé qui le toisait.

« Je me demande ce qu'en penserait ma mère, Mira. Je suis pas sûr qu'elle approuverait. La mort de son fils pour venger la sienne ? Non, vraiment, ça lui plairait pas. »

A l'évocation de son amour perdu, la résolution qu'arborait le visage du pirate fut remplacée durant une fraction de seconde par un chagrin qui attestait du tourment que lui affligeait cette pensée. Il se ressaisit sur le champ, bombant le torse et offrant le plus cruel des faciès, en contradiction avec le doute grandissant qui détruisait sa volonté.

« Utiliser ta pauvre mère ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Le Ténébreux paiera et le prix de sa cruauté est… Ta vie ! »

_{oOo}_

Emma bondit hors du 4x4, suivie de près par David. Sans précaution, elle défonça la porte de la boutique d'antiquités d'un puissant coup de pied, l'arme au poing braquée en avant. La scène qui apparut devant elle lui glaça le sang, quand ses prunelles vertes se posèrent sur le canon pointé en direction de Neal.

« Crochet, lâchez votre arme ! » hurla-t-elle, prête à tirer la première.

Le pirate, surpris par l'entrée fracassante de la Sauveuse, tourna instinctivement la tête vers elle. Baelfire en profita pour se jeter sur son agresseur, son poids les faisant basculer tous deux en arrière jusqu'à ce que le dos de Crochet rencontre douloureusement le comptoir en verre qui explosa sous la violence de l'impact. Le capitaine repoussait de toutes ses forces son assaillant, lequel avait empoigné le révolver qui le menaçait et tentait de l'extirper à son possesseur.

Emma gardait le pirate dans sa ligne de mire, incertaine quant à la conduite à tenir, craignant de toucher Neal. David et Gold, décidant de venir en aide au jeune homme, se précipitèrent en vue de prendre part au combat.

Quand un nouveau coup de feu retentit.

Emma n'avait pas pressé la détente. Elle était debout, immobile, pétrifiée, retenant son souffle.

Les deux adversaires avaient stoppé la lutte, chacun dévisageant l'autre, à l'affût du signal qui mettrait un terme final à cette querelle.

Les traits du pirate affichaient un air ahuri, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Ou comme s'il ne le comprenait que trop bien.

Neal hoqueta, les sourcils froncés dans une expression de douleur, du sang jaillissant de sa bouche. Il glissa de l'étreinte mortelle et s'écroula au sol.

« Non ! » crièrent Emma et Rumple à l'unisson, se ruant sur la victime.

La Sauveuse passa sa main sous la tête du blessé, qui peinait à respirer, ses voies respiratoires encombrées par l'afflux d'hémoglobine. La balle avait perforé un poumon. Gold arriva à ses côtés, la pressant de s'écarter.

« Je dois stopper l'hémorragie, poussez-vous, mademoiselle Swan. »

Il apposa ses mains au dessus de la plaie, fermant les yeux pour requérir la concentration nécessaire à la guérison de l'importante blessure. Au bout d'interminables secondes, rien ne s'était passé.

« Pourquoi ça fonctionne pas ? » demanda la Sheriff, complètement affolée devant le teint livide du père d'Henry.

« Je… Je n'en sais rien… » bredouilla le sorcier avant de retenter le sort, devenant aussi blême que son fils.

Emma caressait fébrilement les cheveux de son ancien amour, les joues baignées de larmes.

« Ssht, ça va aller, tu vas t'en sortir. » lui promit-elle, essayant de s'en convaincre elle-même. « Tu peux pas mourir, t'as pas fait la connaissance d'Henry, il sera tellement heureux de te rencontrer. »

Neal la regardait, une demande silencieuse de pardon s'imprimant sur son visage. Un nouvel écoulement de sang s'échappant de la commissure de ses lèvres, il inspira faiblement dans un gargouillis et posa sa main sur la joue de la blonde.

« Dis… Dis-lui que… son père l'aimait… avant même… de savoir… qu'il existait. » articula-t-il laborieusement.

« Non. Non, tu lui diras toi-même. Nous abandonne pas, je t'en supplie. » pleurait Emma, superposant sa main sur celle qui la cajolait.

« Ca ne marche pas, je n'arrive pas à le guérir. » déplora Gold, la lèvre inférieure tremblante, le regard embué.

« Pas grave… Papa. Prends soin de… de notre famille. » dit Neal, soudainement pris de violents spasmes.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la femme qui le soutenait, se voulant rassurant alors qu'il agonisait.

« Je t'aime… » chuchota-t-il dans le dernier soupir qui le quittait.

_{oOo}_

David avait empoigné par le col un Crochet tétanisé et lui avait prestement passé les menottes. Les deux hommes observaient la scène à l'écart, l'ancien berger attristé de voir la mort de ce jeune homme causer tant de peine à sa fille. Le pirate, sous le choc, n'exprimait rien. Le coup était parti si vite, c'était un accident, il n'avait pas voulu que cela se termine ainsi. Mais alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il se détourner du cadavre qui gisait, inerte, par sa faute. Il ne ressentait plus rien, un vide incommensurable s'était emparé de son être. Sa folie aveuglante l'avait poussé à commettre l'irréparable.

« Je t'aime aussi. » entendit-il murmurer la Sauveuse, sa jolie frimousse enfouie dans le cou de Neal.

Est-ce cela qu'il était devenu ? Un meurtrier sans cœur ? Une larme disparut dans sa barbe soigneusement taillée, née de l'amer regret qui consumait son âme.

Gold se releva en essuyant d'un revers de manche ses yeux humides et se tourna vers lui, la respiration exaltante de haine. David ne fut pas assez rapide pour anticiper le coup et protéger son prisonnier, à moitié assommé par l'impact de la canne balancée avec un violent désespoir. Charming lâcha le capitaine pour entraver le Ténébreux, qui comptait déchainer son chagrin en un déferlement de coups.

Emma libéra son visage du contact de la peau encore tiède de Neal. Ses yeux passèrent de son père, tentant de maitriser Rumple, fou de rage, au pirate qui secouait la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits. Crochet…

En un instant, sa raison l'abandonna. Elle sauta sur le meurtrier qui tomba dos au sol, et entreprit de lui assener une série de coups précis et impitoyables, lui explosant tour à tour le nez, l'arcade, la mâchoire. Les poignets menottés dans son dos, le pauvre malheureux n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre et accueillait les poings comme juste punition, sans un mot.

David, qui tenait toujours Gold sous son emprise, resta médusé devant la férocité dont faisait preuve sa fille. Il ne la reconnaissait pas.

« Emma arrête ! Tu vas finir par le tuer ! » hurla-t-il.

**TBC**


	14. Chapitre 14 – Toutes les larmes

_Alors y'en a qui penseront : « Eh beh, aussi vite venu, aussi vite mourru ! » J'avoue, Neal je l'aime pas trop. Mais on est pas à l'abri de le revoir oO'…_

_Petit chapitre larmoyant à souhait (je déteste écrire ce genre de trucs, mais quand y'a pas l'choix…)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 14 – Toutes les larmes de son corps

« Emma arrête ! Tu vas finir par le tuer ! » lui hurlait une voix.

Prise dans sa frénésie, la Sauveuse ne remarqua la paire de bras puissants qui s'enroulait autour de sa taille que lorsque ses coups n'atteignirent plus leur cible, ses pieds battant l'air alors que David l'éloignait de sa victime.

« Bon sang, Emma, calme-toi ! »

« Non ! Lâche-moi, LACHE-MOI ! » vociféra-t-elle, se débattant comme si elle était possédée.

Dans un mouvement brusque, son coude vint s'écraser involontairement sur le nez de son père. Il serra les dents sous la douleur qui succéda le coup, posa sa fille à terre et la maintint fermement par les épaules en fixant son regard dans le sien.

« La vengeance ne te mènera nulle part, Emma ! Regarde-moi ! »

Le ton autoritaire de Charming lui fit reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle remarqua le filet de sang qui s'écoulait d'une des narines de son père et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières comme si elle se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve. Elle aperçut, derrière le rempart des fortes épaules qui la tenait, le corps inerte du capitaine, son visage gravement tuméfié. Non loin gisait Neal, pâle et sans vie, sa main capturée dans celle de Gold qui pleurait, agenouillé à ses côtés. Les yeux émeraude emplis de larmes s'horrifièrent en détaillant à nouveau les ecchymoses et plaies du pirate. Ne supportant plus ce spectacle macabre, elle se dégagea de la poigne de son père et s'enfuit en courant.

_{oOo}_

Régina crut s'évanouir quand elle ouvrit la porte de son domicile sur une blonde dans un état désespéré, tremblant de tous ses membres les poings ensanglantés, les yeux encore larmoyants.

« Mon dieu, Emma ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? » s'exclama la mairesse, s'empressant de soutenir la Sheriff, à bout de force.

Les sanglots compulsifs de cette dernière l'empêchèrent de répondre, elle se laissa guider à travers le hall d'entrée jusqu'à la cuisine, où la Reine la fit asseoir sur un petit tabouret de bar. Après s'être munie d'un linge et d'un bol d'eau chaude, Régina entreprit d'éponger le sang maculant les mains et les joues de la Sauveuse.

« Là, ça va aller. Prenez-votre temps mais racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Emma s'efforça de tempérer les soubresauts qui l'agitaient. Le contact doux de la brune lénifiait sa respiration pénible, elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'articuler une explication.

« Je… On est arrivé chez Gold. Crochet… Il a tiré sur Neal. Il est mo... » murmura-t-elle, la fin de sa phrase hachée par un nouveau sanglot.

La mairesse resta sans mot. Un flot de questions lui traversa l'esprit quant au déroulement du drame, elle se garda toutefois de les poser devant la détresse de son amie. Amie ? A cet instant précis, oui, elle voulait endosser le rôle de l'épaule réconfortante.

« Est-ce également Crochet qui vous a blessée ? » demanda-t-elle en tamponnant délicatement les phalanges meurtries à l'aide du tissu humide.

La Sheriff démentit cette accusation en secouant négativement la tête.

« Non, non, il m'a rien fait. C'est moi. Je… Je sais pas, je crois que je l'ai peut-être tué. »

Les yeux bruns dévisagèrent la blonde en larmes, n'osant croire qu'une personne si droite et juste puisse agir impulsivement sous la colère au point de tuer quelqu'un de ses propres mains. A croire que les ténèbres n'épargnent pas les héros, pas plus que les méchants. Elle décela une expression de dégout sur les traits de la Sauveuse, qui venait de faire connaissance avec la part sombre de son âme, un sentiment que Régina ne se rappelait que trop bien. Elle écarta derrière l'oreille les mèches éparses qui cachaient la triste figure de sa protégée et posa une main sur sa joue dans un geste empli de tendresse, son pouce caressant sensiblement la pommette mouillée.

« Ne jugez pas vos actes trop sévèrement. Il nous arrive à tous de perdre le contrôle. L'important est que vous regrettiez votre geste. Croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. »

Un léger sourire étira furtivement les lèvres de la Sauveuse, déclenchant chez la Reine l'envie de les embrasser. Le moment ne s'y prêtant pas, elle lui sourit en retour et s'approcha, proposant ses bras comme soutien. Emma se laissa aller, étanchant sa peine sur l'épaule accueillante.

_{oOo}_

L'ambulance ferma ses portières sur le capitaine amoché, menotté au brancard qui le supportait. Les pompes funèbres étaient aussi arrivées et emportaient la dépouille de Neal, accompagnée de son père, inconsolable.

David se passa une main sur le visage et poussa un soupir de désolation. Tout en se disant que cette journée était l'une des pires de sa vie, il composa rapidement le numéro de Mary-Margaret en espérant qu'elle décroche.

« Allô, Charming ? » répondit une voix légère et mélodieuse.

Le son familier réchauffa instantanément le cœur de l'ancien berger, qui garda cependant un ton grave aux vues des derniers événements.

« Blanche, quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé. A la boutique de Gold, Crochet a tiré sur l'homme qui s'avère être le fils de Rumplestiltskin. »

« Oh non, Neal ? Je l'ai rencontré chez Granny ce midi. » déplora sa correspondante, apparemment bouleversée.

« Il n'a pas survécu, Blanche. Emma… Elle était là, elle a failli tuer Crochet à mains nues. Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans une telle rage. »

« Où est-elle maintenant ? » demanda la mère de la Sauveuse, d'autant plus inquiète de savoir que sa fille était témoin du drame.

« J'en ai aucune idée, elle s'est enfuie. Je m'inquiète pour elle. Autant de violence, ça ne lui ressemble pas. » renchérit David, encore traumatisé par le craquement des os du pirate à chaque impact.

Un silence, Mary-Margaret réfléchissait à toute vitesse sur les options s'offrant à elle.

« Emma peut être n'importe où. Une seule personne a la possibilité de la trouver. » conclut-elle avant de raccrocher.

_{oOo}_

En entendant quelqu'un toquer à sa porte pour la deuxième fois de l'après-midi, Régina était quasi certaine de tomber sur la mine angoissée de Mary-Margaret. Aussi fut-elle légèrement surprise en découvrant qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, à l'exception que cette dernière était accompagnée d'Henry.

« Maman ! » s'écria le garçon en enlaçant sa mère.

La mairesse posa sa main sur la petite tête, tout en dévisageant d'un air incompréhensif l'institutrice.

« J'ai annulé ma classe et pris Henry. Je ne lui ai presque rien dit mais quelque chose de grave est arrivé et Emma a disparu. » informa la brunette, son attitude attestant de la tragédie qui avait frappé leur famille.

« Oui je sais. Elle est ici, sa condition est alarmante, elle ne parle pas beaucoup. » expliqua la Reine.

Son fils relâcha son étreinte en l'interrogeant du regard. Sa mère contempla son air perplexe et s'accroupit légèrement pour être à sa hauteur.

« C'est une histoire très longue à expliquer et je te promets que nous te dirons toute la vérité. Mais pour l'instant, Emma a besoin de toi, elle se repose dans la chambre d'ami. Tu devrais lui préparer un chocolat chaud, ça lui ferait du bien. »

Obéissant, Henry fusa vers la cuisine, décidé à suivre les recommandations maternelles.

Régina se redressa et invita Blanche à entrer.

« C'est étrange qu'elle soit venue directement chez vous. D'ailleurs comptiez-vous me prévenir de sa présence ici ? » s'enquit l'institutrice sur le ton du reproche.

La Reine soupira de lassitude en indiquant à son invitée de la suivre jusqu'au salon.

« Evidemment, je vous aurai appelée. J'ai paré au plus urgent, c'est-à-dire, panser ses blessures et calmer son affolement. Pardon de m'être occupée de votre fille. » dit-elle froidement, anéantissant toute objurgation supplémentaire.

Blanche pinça les lèvres, la pique la rappelant à l'ordre quant au caractère parfois véhément de son hôtesse.

« Je ne voulais pas vous blâmer, Régina. » s'excusa-t-elle. « Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle. »

Le pardon fut accordé par un petit sourire entendu et les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent sur le sofa, partageant les informations qu'elles avaient collectées sur l'épisode malheureux de l'après-midi.

_{oOo}_

Emma, étendue sur les draps en coton, fermait les yeux. Une douche chaude avait achevé ses dernières tensions, seule restait la douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher… et la douleur de ses poings abimés, souvenirs lancinants de son black out meurtrier.

Rattrapée par la fatigue émotionnelle, elle était à moitié endormie quand de petits doigts curieux chatouillèrent son front. Elle fronça les sourcils et reconnut Henry dans l'effort que lui demandèrent ses paupières pour s'ouvrir. Son visage juvénile exprimait deux émotions, l'amour et l'inquiétude.

« Salut Emma. Je t'ai préparé un chocolat chaud. » chuchota-t-il pour ne pas la brusquer.

La Sheriff poussa une sorte de petit grognement et se déplaça de quelques centimètres, libérant une place à ses côtés. Le garçon comprit la demande muette de sa mère biologique et combla l'espace ainsi dispensé, l'entourant de son petit bras d'un air protecteur. Les rôles inversés, la Sauveuse ne releva pas le côté facétieux de leur position, la mère requérant l'apaisement dans l'étreinte du fils qu'elle avait abandonné onze ans plus tôt et dont le père venait de mourir.

A cette pensée, son dos fut secoué d'un sanglot qu'elle tenta de réprimer tant bien que mal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Emma ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? » s'enquit le petit, soucieux de sentir la blonde prise de spasmes.

Elle cacha ses larmes dans le pull de l'adolescent, évitant de cette manière ses yeux inquisiteurs.

« J'ai… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Henry. J'aurai tellement aimé te le présenter mais c'est impossible. Je te demande pardon. » pleura-t-elle, le visage toujours enfoui dans le buste du garçon.

Celui-ci sentit son cœur se serrer devant le chagrin de sa mère. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il devait lui pardonner et de qui elle parlait. Il se contenta de l'étreindre de toutes ses forces, sans poser d'autre question.

**TBC**


	15. Chapitre 15 – Le désespoir

_Je profite d'un voyage en train pour pondre ce chapitre, désolée de l'absence -_-'._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne reprise de 2ème partie de saison : "New York City Serenade", enfin!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 15 – Le désespoir engendre la folie

Le ciel était gris et de fines gouttelettes ruisselaient sur les parapluies noirs. Les regards des quelques personnes présentes témoignaient de leur compassion ou de leur endeuillement, alors que la dépouille de Neal entamait la descente vers ce qui serait sa dernière demeure. Gold avait souhaité un enterrement simple et discret, redoutant la pitié hypocrite des habitants qui ne lui avaient jamais montré aucune estime. Debout près de la pierre tombale, il semblait insensible à l'eau qui filtrait au travers de son manteau exposé à l'averse, ses yeux où s'écrivait une souffrance indescriptible, ne quittant pas le bois humide du cercueil.

Devant la tombe, ses mains sur les épaules d'Henry, Emma étouffait ses pleurs en silence. La scène qui avait vu mourir le père du garçon la hantait, imbibant ses nuits de cauchemars sanglants.

Régina se tenait à ses côtés. La blonde avait requit sa présence et la mairesse s'était sentie obligée d'assister aux funérailles, autant pour Henry que pour sa mère biologique.

Deux jours plus tôt, les deux femmes avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'expliquer à leur fils les tristes évènements passés. Quand la Sauveuse lui avait demandé pardon d'avoir menti à propos de son père, un tas d'émotions avaient déferlé sur le jeune homme en moins de deux minutes, l'incompréhension écrasée par une colère éphémère, aussitôt oubliée à l'avantage d'un chagrin relatif. Comment pleurer un homme qu'il n'avait jamais connu ? Après un instant d'hésitation, il avait enlacé sa mère blonde sous le regard attendri de Régina. En soupirant de soulagement, Emma avait souri à la mairesse témoin de la scène, la remerciant silencieusement de son soutien.

La cérémonie prit rapidement fin, le cortège funèbre se dispersant à la hâte sous la pluie battante. Abritée sous le parapluie de Régina, le trio familial regagna la Mercedes de la mairesse sans un mot. Emma ouvrit la portière arrière à Henry, perdue dans ses pensées, quand une voix masculine la tira de sa funeste songerie.

« Mademoiselle Swan, un mot s'il vous plait ? »

Gold la fixait de son air vindicatif, attestant son besoin urgent de s'entretenir avec la Sheriff.

Un regard vers Régina qui lui tendait son parapluie, non sans arborer une moue désapprobatrice avant de se positionner au volant de sa berline, et la blonde s'avança vers son interlocuteur jusqu'à partager avec lui son petit abri en toile.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur Gold ? » demanda-t-elle presque dans un murmure tant elle espérait ne pas être impliquée dans les manigances du sorcier.

« Eh bien à vrai dire, c'est pour Bae que vous pouvez faire quelques chose. »

Décontenancée et suspicieuse, Emma toisa Rumplestiltskin à la recherche d'un signe annonciateur d'un quelconque plan machiavélique. Sûr d'avoir capté l'attention de la Sauveuse, il poursuivit.

« J'ai passé ma vie entière à rechercher mon garçon. La magie vient avec un prix que je pensais avoir alors largement payé... » commença-t-il, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

« Où voulez-vous en venir? " s'impatienta Emma qui n'avait aucune envie de jouer aux devinettes.

Plissant le nez et découvrant ses dents, il pointa un doigt accusateur vers la blonde.

« Vous l'aviez, n'est-ce pas, vous l'aviez entre vos mains. Vous auriez pu réduire à néant ce misérable insecte et cela n'aurait été que justice ! »

Emma déglutit péniblement, notant l'allusion au massacre du visage de Crochet. Au souvenir de cette explosion de rage incontrôlable, sa bouche s'assécha et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Constatant la réaction que ses mots avaient provoquée, Gold adoucit son ton, sa grimace se transformant en un sourire se voulant rassurant.

« Mais je comprends, mademoiselle Swan. J'ignore moi-même si j'eusses pu le tuer de mes mains, sous le regard de Belle. Elle ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné, c'est certain, pas plus que si je m'introduisais cette nuit dans sa cellule et extirpais son cœur hors de sa poitrine avant de le réduire en poussière... »

La perspective le laissa un moment rêveur, mais il se reprit rapidement.

« Ce qui, à priori, me serait impossible à l'heure actuelle. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas revenu 'entier' de notre petit voyage à New York. » expliqua-t-il, référant à son incapacité d'user de la magie pour sauver son fils.

« Eh bien, nous sommes deux à avoir été d'une parfaite inutilité. » regretta la Sauveuse, la tournure de sa réplique ayant pour but de chasser les larmes menaçant de brouiller sa vue.

Gold soupira en secouant légèrement la tête.

« Vous auriez pu le sauver. »

Cette phrase tomba comme une bombe. La blonde fronça les sourcils, attestant de son incompréhension.

« Princesse, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la magie fait partie intégrante de vos attributs d'enfant issu d'un amour véritable? Vous détenez un grand pouvoir sans même en être consciente ni même savoir comment vous en servir. Ce qui m'amène directement à la finalité de cette conversation. »

La Sheriff pinça les lèvres, un mauvais pressentiment quant au dénouement de cet échange resté cordial jusqu'ici.

« Je sais comment faire revenir Bae et vous, Mademoiselle Swan, allez être l'instrument de sa résurrection. »

_{oOo}_

Le lendemain matin, Emma noyait distraitement des céréales sous une cascade de lait froid quand sa mère apparut à son tour dans la petite cuisine. Elles échangèrent un timide bonjour, aucune des deux ne sachant comment s'adresser à l'autre sur un ton léger qui aurait paru forcé. David évitait clairement sa fille, rejetait en bloc la démonstration de violence dont il avait été témoin et partait généralement très tôt pour ne pas la croiser, ce qui arrangeait la blonde qui ne supportait plus le regard fuyant de son père. Snow, quant à elle, l'accablait de regards chaleureux et de sourires désolés, ce qui n'aidait en rien Emma à se sentir mieux.

« Il va falloir arrêter ça. » lança cette dernière à qui voudrait bien l'entendre.

La brunette se crispa en levant les yeux vers sa fille, accueilli par un visage éprouvé et agacé.

« Ca ? »

« De faire comme si tout allait bien, de faire comme si David ne m'en voulait pas à mort, de faire comme si demain toute cette tragédie sera déjà oubliée. »

Snow s'agita sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Comment gérer les problèmes de son enfant quand celui-ci a été privé de mère les vingt-huit premières années de sa vie ? Comment assurer ce rôle et procurer le réconfort dont la jeune femme assise en face d'elle avait besoin ? Sa main se posa naturellement sur le bras de sa voisine de table.

« Emma, je suis sûre que nous surmonterons cette épreuve, ensemble, comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Mais tu dois tu te confier à moi, jamais tu n'as évoqué ce qu'il s'est passé à la boutique de Gold, peut-être que ça te ferait du bien d'en parler ? »

La Sauveuse dévisagea la brunette à l'air angélique, une gentillesse et une compassion débordantes dégoulinant de son intonation si confiante et sincère. Son estomac se rebella une fraction de seconde quand elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec cette femme douce et aimante. Elle retira son bras de l'emprise chaude et réconfortante, se refusant cette consolation maternelle. Non elle ne la méritait pas.

« Il faut que j'y aille, je reprends le boulot aujourd'hui. » prétexta-t-elle en se levant précipitamment.

« Emma... »

« Stop! J'ai besoin d'air, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser là! »

Elle enfila sa veste rouge à la hâte en ignorant la tristesse et l'incompréhension sur le visage de sa mère.

« Je passerai prendre quelques affaires ce soir et quitterai l'appartement quelques jours, histoire de prendre un peu de recul. En attendant, tâche de parler à David, dis-lui que... que je suis désolée. »

La porte se referma sur elle dans un claquement sec.

_{oOo}_

Dans son luxueux bureau, Régina s'affairait à trier les dossiers qui s'étaient empilés depuis une semaine de part et d'autre de son écran d'ordinateur. Les récents événements avaient accaparé son esprit et son temps, notamment les visites inopinées de la Sheriff qui semblait chercher un échappatoire à l'environnement des Charming. Aussi ne fut-elle qu'à moitié étonnée de voir la blonde débarquer dans la pièce, sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer.

« Mademoiselle Swan, votre état de deuil n'empêche pas les bonnes manières. » fit-elle remarquer à l'intruse, arborant un air agacé en la fusillant du regard par dessus ses lunettes noires.

« Je ne les supporte plus, ils me rendent dingue! Comment est-ce possible d'être si aveugle, on vit pas dans un monde à paillettes roses plein de licornes et toutes ces merdes ! » s'exclama la Sauveuse sans relever la remarque de la mairesse.

« Charmant langage... Je suppose que vous faites allusion à vos parents, eux seuls ont le pouvoir d'excéder les gens de cette façon si particulière. »

Entre amusement et inquiétude, Régina observait Emma faire les cent pas devant elle. Les états de la blonde passaient d'un extrême à l'autre. Culpabilité, abattement, colère, son corps svelte agité se transformait en véritable vaisseau émotif. Elle laissa libre cours à ses ressentiments, avant de s'échouer lourdement sur un des sièges faisant face à la Reine, complètement à bout.

« Eh bien, j'espère que vomir toutes ces atrocités vous aura au moins soulagée. Vous sentez-vous mieux ? », s'enquit la mairesse.

« A vrai dire..."

Un silence s'évapora entre elles, alors que les yeux émeraudes ne lâchait pas le regard noisette.

« Je crois plutôt que votre aura calme et austère a un effet apaisant sur moi. »

Régina haussa les sourcils en la dévisageant, incrédule et suspicieuse à la fois.

« Sérieusement? Sheriff, êtes-vous venue ici uniquement pour m'empêcher de travailler ou bien pour me soumettre une de vos requêtes saugrenues? »

Remarquant la multitudes de parafeurs et pochettes empilées sur le bureau de la mairesse, Emma chassa la légère culpabilité faisant surface sur son comportement insolent et hésita avant de se lancer, arborant une mine déconfite censée jouer en sa faveur.

« Régina... Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante de la patience et du soutien que vous m'avez témoigner. Mais puis-je abuser de notre toute nouvelle amitié et vous demander de m'héberger quelques jours? »

_{oOo}_

« Bon sang, où ai-je ranger cette foutue... »

«Rumple ? Que fais-tu ? »

Au milieu du véritable champ de bataille qu'était devenue la boutique de Gold, Belle observait plus qu'inquiète son amant saccager ce qui restait d'intact parmi les bibelots trônant sur les étals, visiblement à la recherche d'un objet important.

« Cette maudite clé, une petite clé en bronze bien sûr, il me la faut! J'ai tellement de clés, beaucoup trop de clés! »

Ces propos n'avaient pas vraiment de sens aux oreilles de la rouquine, perdait-il la tête? Il s'arrêta enfin, comme s'il prenait conscience d'avoir l'air complètement fou. Il se tourna lentement vers sa bien aimée et articula d'une voix grave et calme, ses doigts animés d'une singulière mimique.

« Vois-tu, sans mes pouvoirs, il m'est difficile de mettre la main sur certaines choses vitales. »

Toujours perplexe, Belle ne savait que répondre à cela. Un mélange d'angoisse, d'espoir et de tristesse se lisait sur le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Puis-je t'aider à trouver ce que tu cherches?" s'enquit-elle gentiment.

Un voile assombrit le visage du sorcier, comme s'il avait une absence. Soudain, il hoqueta en poussant un cri de victoire et se précipita vers une statuette blanche en forme de cygne. Il s'en saisit et la jeta violemment à ses pieds, les débris s'éparpillant sur le sol déjà encombré.

La bibliothécaire avait sursauté au son de l'objet explosant à terre et observait le propriétaire des lieux fouiller frénétiquement les morceaux de porcelaine.

« Ah! Te voilà toi... » fit-il en exposant une petite clé entre ses doigts fins.

**TBC**


End file.
